Unexpected Love
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Catherine never expected to fall in love again after Henry, nor did she expect that person to be a certain Duke of Suffolk's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys this very first story on here, so be easy on here

Chapter One

Taking a deep breath, Catherine looked around the room one last time; tears came to her eyes remembering when she had entered as a bride to her first husband Arthur, then as Henry's bride. Now she was leaving as a cast off an unwanted thing by her husband who had made it clear that he no longer wanted her, and that there marriage was a sin against god. She shook her head, wondering how Henry could believe that garbage that Anne Boleyn and others where telling him? She knew that her husband was a smart man, but this woman seemed to cast some spell on him.

When Anne had first come to court as one of her ladies…..she instantly that the Boleyn girl was different, not only was she was beautiful in appearance, but unlike some of her ladies she was smart. In the beginning Catherine started to like her, even after she had witness the longing looks that Henry was giving her. This had not really bothered her considering that she often overlooked Henry's affair…..he was man after all, it was natural for men to go out do such things….plus she comforted by the fact that even Henry took pleasure in their bodies she would always have his heart….plus he often times would grow tired of them…and they would be gone.

Anne seemed to know this about him, because instead of giving in like the others she spurned Henry's advances…..which made Henry want her all the more. So the night that Henry had come to her bedroom and announced that their marriage was a sin and that he wanted a divorce her shocked her, soon that shock however turned to rage…..she was not so much angry at this Boleyn girl as she was her husband. How dare he cast her aside, like she was filth off the street, hello! She was the daughter of King Ferdinand and Isabella of Castile…great monarchs of Spain….and who were legends throughout England! Plus he seemed forget that she risked her own life by heading off troops at Flodden Field….not only for her people, but for him as well.

What hurt the most, out of everything was that he so willing to disown their own daughter….truth be told, she was beginning to regret contesting this divorce, but the only thing that spurned her on was her daughter….she refused to let Mary cheated out her inheritance….she was destined to become a great queen…she rule better then any sons that Henry could make with his whores. Plus she owed it her daughter to at least attempt to make it work with Henry.

Just then she heard a sharp knock on door, she took a deep breath preparing herself for whoever was at door….it could be that retched Thomas Boleyn who didn't was not very good at concealing his smugness at the situation…..or it could be that retched Thomas Cromwell, she didn't know which one was worse. She watched one of ladies open the door, and too her surprise in came Duke of Suffolk's who stepped in and bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," he said a very respectful tone. From his view he watched the gentle lady look at him in confusion. To see an otherwise strong woman look so vulnerable…was very difficult for him.

"Mr. Brandon," she greeted, and then quickly dismissed her ladies, who quickly bowed and left the room.

"Your probably wondering why I came here?" he asked her. "Was it at my husband's request?" she asked wondering what her husband wanted this time….wasn't it enough that he took her jewels, sent her daughter away, and now kicking her out of the place she called home since she was sixteen years old. "Just get it over with," she said her voice tired, and full of defeat.

Charles heard this and didn't like this at all….where was the woman who met enemy troops at Flooden? Or the woman who stood up to his Majesty at the divorce trial that Henry set up? Who walked out of the court with her head held high, ignoring Woolsey's screams as he called her back.

He always admired her, but that day at court he started to feel something more for this lady, He found himself thinking about her each day….he knew that he was risking the wrath of the king, but he was not about to let her wilt away at the More….from what he heard from Henry the conditions were horrible there….it seemed like the king wanted to kill her or something, which disgusted him.

"My lady you are mistaken, I came here own my own accord, not by the kings," he said soothingly. He then continued, "I have a proposition for you. It seems like the King wants you too stay at the More, from what my sources tell the conditions are horrible….I cannot in good faith allow you to stay in such conditions, that's why I propose that come stay with me at estate," he said, waiting in baited breath as the Queen took in his words….she looked at him in surprise.

"You would do this, what about the King?" she asked. "Does he even know what you are proposing?"

"No, but is it even his concern, he cast you off….he obviously does not care rather you live or die…otherwise he would not have you staying at the More!" he said, and watched as she flinched, obviously hurt by his words, he hated to be so cruel, but it was better to be cruel now….then watch as she waste away at the More.

"What will people think….a woman of my station staying with an unmarried man?" she asked, then for some reason she started not to care. Mr. Brandon was right; staying at the More would be an early death sentence. Just then Brandon voice interrupted her.

"I could go stay at one of my other estates," he said, hoping that she didn't take him up on the offer.

"No," she said not wanting to kick the man out of his own estate, "but I will accept the offer of coming to live with you, if that's not to much trouble?" she said, hesitantly. Just then a big grin came over his face, Catherine blushed noting how handsome he looked when he smiled, and she noted his eyes seemed to have a devilish twinkle to them.

He then held out his arm for her take, she blushed and took it, ignoring the surprised looks coming from her ladies, who looked at each other, eyebrows raised. As they stepped outside into the sunlight, Brandon stopped, he looked at her, noting how beautiful she was, he noted the faint blush on her cheeks…it made look younger then she was.

Just then Sir Thomas More stepped in front of them; he bowed respectfully to Catherine, and looked at her with warmth. Smiling she turned from Charles, and took his arms as he walked her towards the carriage. A big crowed had gathered for her departure, she couldn't help but be touched by this. "Your Majesty, Your Majesty," people all around her cried, bowing, just then a man stepped up, "God bless you, your Majesty" he said respectfully.

She smiled, 'thank you, god bless you all," she said, as they got to the carriage Thomas turned to her, and said; "blessed lady, queen of hearts,' he said leaning down and kissing both hands, she smiled at him, tears threatening to fall. "There will be a bigger crowed upon your return to London," he reassured her. She smiled almost sadly and got into the carriage. "I will come and visit you at the More," he promised her.

"I will not be staying at the More," she said, looking a little uncomfortable

"My lady," Thomas said confused, "Then were will you be staying," he asked her.

"She will be staying with me," Thomas turned and faced the Duke of Suffolk's….Charles immediately saw disapproval and protectiveness in the other mans face, he briefly wondered what the relationship was between those two. "Can we talk in private," Thomas said in a tight voice.

Who was not all pleased with the turn of events, Catherine was a lady in every sense of the word. Brandon, much like Harry had a reputation with the ladies, and he didn't want to see her hurt.

Before you say anything, More. I want to explain why I am doing this…" Charles said quickly, More then gestured for him to continue. "You know as well as I do….the More is not any place fit to stay in, especially for a queen. Henry may be my best friend, but I refuse to stand by and watch the elements get to her!" A look of respect came to Thomas's face, he could tell that young man was sincere; he seemed almost to care for Catherine. "I swear on everything I love….I will not jeopardize her honor..." he said sincerely.

"What are you going tell, Henry?" Thomas asked, who knew Henry since he was little….though he didn't want Catherine no more, that did not mean he wanted another to have her either…..despite what he said Thomas that he stilled cared Catherine….he just hope young Brandon's sake that he didn't fall for the queen, which was very hard considering her spirit.

"I have something in mind," said Charles, but didn't say anymore. Thomas got the hint, and didn't push; he then walked back over to Catherine who watched them from the window…her eyes filled with worry. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to write me. I will come to visits as often as possible," he said.

She smiled at him, "I'll be fine, I'm sure Mr. Brandon will take care of me," she said, and watched as Charles climb in the carriage, and got in next to her. As they said their good byes they didn't see a shady looking person watch them intently for a moment, and left intent on filling his Majesty in on the latest developments.

A/N Okay guys what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of horse hooves thundered across the ground breaking the silence of the night. Stopping his horse, the rider who was covered in a black hooded cloaked looked across the vast amount of land and spotted a familiar hunting lodge. He could see light shining from one of the windows; he then urged the horse forward with a swift kick to the side, who galloped toward the lodge. After dismounting and tying his horse to a post, he then headed walked towards the door…..he quickly rapt on the door.

Grumbling, Molly Sutton, who had been working for the king now for years made her way to the door. "I'm coming," she called as the knocking grew louder, she briefly who was visiting at this time of night. Opening the door, she appeared out and was surprised to see her youngest son Richard standing at the door. Surprised- she immediately pulled him in a warm hug. She then pulled away and inspected him to see he was alright. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father, John Sutton who died during the sweating sickness epidemic.

Losing John like had been losing a piece of her, the only thing she had left was her children. Richard was the youngest of seven children, who just like his elder brothers before him wanted to work for his Majesty. Unlike her other children, Rich was the one she most concerned about, he wanted so badly to prove himself, that she was afraid he might do something stupid.

"I'm fine mama," he said, trying to reassure him, he knew that his mother worried about him, but there was no need be, especially not now. Unlike his other brothers who were content in their positions as the kings guards. He however aspired to be more, and with what he had seen today, he was sure he would be able to get in good with the king… he thought, looking towards the study where he was sure where the king was at with his consort.

"Richie, what are you planning?" she asked warily, she knew that look on her sons face, he was up to something. "I'm not planning anything," he denied quickly. "Infact I am here to deliver important message to the king." Molly did not like the sound of that all." Maybe you should wait until morning," she advised, remembering the king's strict orders not to interrupt.

"I can't! Its in regards to Q…..Lady Catherine," he said. At the mention of her queen, Molly face dimmed with sadness. She loved his Majesty, but what he did to the former queen was horrible. She just hope that whatever information Rich does not hurt the lady any further then already then she has been hurt. "What about her Majesty?" she asked boldly. Rich looked at his mum in disbelief, not believing what she just said. Now a day it was practically treasonous to call the former lady, queen. But his mother did not seem to care, who was 100 percent behind Catherine; who had always been so kind to her and her family. "I think I should tell the king first," he said, and squirmed as his mother gave him a stern look. "I hope whatever you say to his Majesty does not make that woman's life anymore harder then it already is," she said, and with that she turned, and headed towards the study to inform his Majesty of his arrival.

Rich took a deep breath, and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. When his mother came back she gestured for him to enter the study, before he had even taken a step she grabbed his sleeve and looked at him pleadingly….he gently pulled away, not letting her see the guilty expression that crossed his face.

Stepping into the room, he bowed deeply, "Your Majesty," he said, and then waited until the king spoke to him. As he waited, he noted that the King and the harlot Anne Boleyn were sitting at a small table close to the fireplace. He watched as Anne picked up a grape and fed it to the king, her eyes filled with sexual promise. His stomach turned at the sight, he didn't see what his Majesty saw in the harlot…that he would turn his back on God just have her!? It was ludicrous in his opinion.

Finally the Kings attention turned to him; he was clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Rich decided to not beat around the bush. "Your Majesty I have urgent news regarding Lady Catherine," he said, for moment he thought he saw concern flash in the king's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. He however managed to grab the harlots attention….who clearly would not be sad if something bad did happen to the Queen.

"Well," Henry said impatiently. Rich decided right then just to cut through the chase; "Lady Catherine has made it known that she will not be staying at the More…" Henry's eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. "Well she certainly can't stay at the Palace…where does she propose to stay?"

"With the Duke of Suffolk's," Sutton answered. "What!" Henry sputtered in shock and anger. He pushed his chair back from the table surprising both Sutton and Anne. Catherine was staying with Charles? What the hell! Henry liked to think that he knew his former wife very well…but there were times when she was totally surprised him. The Catherine he knew valued her honor above all things, she would not risk jeopardizing it by staying with an unmarried man, unless there something else going on between those two? Which was ridiculous, Catherine had always been loyal to him to a fault. But he knew Brandon as well…who could seduce anything in a gown…..had he succeeded with Catherine? And was what was Brandon motivation for having Catherine there?

He just hoped for both their sakes that it was not what he was thinking it was. Just the thought made him literally see red. He was the "KING OF ENGLAND" he mentally screamed, he would not be made to look the fool. He suddenly had the urge to see Charles right now, and get to the bottom of this.

Anne's lipped thinned in anger, everything was so going so good, and…now once again Catherine has to ruin everything," she thought in frustration. She watched as the different emotions that play on Henry's face as he learned of the most recent drama going on with

the former queen. She didn't see why Henry was so upset by this, if Catherine wanted stay with Brandon of all people who was Henry to object! At least she was out their hair. Unless, Henry still cared for her? Just the thought made her sick to her stomach, but it was soon replaced by fierce determination. After everything she was not about to let Catherine ruin what she had with Henry. Then she remembered something that former queen had told her one time…."_He is infatuated with you, as men often are by new things. _Soon_ he will see you for what you really are. Then he will tire of you….like all the others!"_

Panicking, she looked up at Henry in question. Had he grown tire of her like Catherine had predicted? Getting up from her seat she quickly made her way over to him, grabbing his hands; "Please don't let her ruin this night," she said looking at him pleadingly. She knew that she sounded desperate but did not care. "Come to my bed tonight, and worry about it tomorrow," she said, and started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her. Her offer was tempting, but Henry knew that he would not be able to rest until he knew what was going on.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm not letting her ruin anything, but I just need to know what's going on," he said. "But why?!" she burst out in frustration. She then saw the flash of annoyance that came over Henry face and regretted her outburst. She forced a smile on her face. "I'm sorry," she said. "Forgive me."

Henry shushed her…"There is no need to explain, sweetheart, I understand," he said smiling at her. He then turned to Sutton; "Go fetch my horse," he ordered. Sutton quickly bowed, and left the study. He ignored his mothers questioning stare as he walked past her.

Henry then turned back to Anne, and looked at her adoringly. He then cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back as soon I can. I swear." He then pulled away from her and left the room closing the door softly behind the door. Anne just stood where he left her, frozen, she didn't know how long, for, but when she finally came out her trance she picked up a goblet and threw at the wall in anger; watching as the red wine ran down the wall.

BKBKBKBK

Eustace Chapuys sat in the secluded corner of a very popular Tavern that noblemen such has him often frequent. Cradling his mug tightly, his thoughts drifted to recent events. Just then a shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see William Brereton staring down at him. "I thought I might find you here," Brereton said sitting down.

"You've been looking for me," said Chapuys. Brereton nodded, and leaned closer. "I've just learned some grave news about Queen Catherine," his voice dropping to whisper.

Now a days just the mention of Catherine and queen in the same sentence was treasonous.

Chapuys eyes widen in worry and fear. "What has happen? Is she okay?" he asked in a frantic voice. His thoughts had turned to the last time he had seen her. It had been the day she learned that Henry had banished her from court. He never seen her look so defeated, usually she was the one trying cheer him up. He then grew angry, his thoughts turning to her husband. Who in his opinion was a sorry excuse of man and king?

"She is fine, at least physically," Brereton reassured his friend, and then went on. "It has come to my attention that her Majesty won't be staying at the More like we originally thought." Chapuys frowned at his, "where will she be staying?" he asked. Brereton grimaced, and watched Chapuys take a huge gulp of his beer. "With the Duke of Suffolk," he replied. Chapuys nearly spat out his beer, and then started coughing. "Are you okay…" asked Brereton looking at him concern. Chapuys just gave him this look; "Okay…dumb question," said Brereton. "His Majesty must have arranged this!" snarled Chapuys furiously. "He wants to make her Majesty….look… like… like…some harlot!" he snarled. He couldn't believe lengths Henry will go to get this divorce. He then took a deep a couple of deep breaths trying calm him self, and continued. "By ruining Catherine's reputation… he probably thinks the Pope will grant him his divorce!"

Brereton's eyes widen, he never thought that his Majesty would stoop so low, but then again he never thought he would turn his back on God…for that whore Anne Boleyn. 'What should we do?" he asked, looking at Chapuys for answers. "I am going to talk to More, the king won't listen to me, but he has affection for Sir Thomas. Maybe More can convince him to put Catherine somewhere else. In the meantime I want you to keep a look out for her Majesty. I don't trust that man anywhere near her!" he said hotly. Chapuys did not think Catherine would give into Brandon, after all she was a respectable Christian woman, and never sell her sole to the devil, but he did not trust Brandon who probably orchestrated something to make her Majesty look bad.

"I'll head out to the Brandon estate tonight," Brereton reassured him. Chapuys nodded, and got up. He then threw some money on the table. "I am going to head out to the More estate right now, I'll talk to later." Brereton quickly bid him farewell, and watched him leave the tavern

BKBKBKBKBK

Opening her eyes, Catherine noted it wasn't even dawn yet; not able to get back to sleep her thoughts began to drift; of course she had some reservations about coming to Brandon's house to live, but her doubts were quickly put to rest; she had made the right decision to come. When she had come here she had not expected anything lavish; Henry had reduced her household down to almost nothing, plus not only did she have to provide for herself but also for Mary. Luckily Eustace, much to her own protest at first, agreed to pay for all Mary's expenses at White Hall. All she expected was a room, and daily meals. She never expected to be greeted by her former ladies, including Elizabeth Swann, who was the most loyal out of all her ladies. Elizabeth eagerly told her that Brandon had hired them to continue their duties in serving her. Catherine of course was about to object but stopped herself, now that Brandon had hired them she couldn't bear to turn them out. She would have to have a little chat with Duke later about this. Not only had he rehired her servants, but he gave the entire second floor of his house to do as she pleased. Later on after dinner, she had gone to his study and told him she was grateful, but it was too much she couldn't possibly accept all this….he of course objected, and told her that he was not using the rooms anyways….so they were hers.

She of course insisted on paying him, he told her flat out he would not take any money from her, but if she wanted to pay him then she could make his shirts for him. She quickly agreed, she could still hear his warm ring of laughter, as she insisted on taking his measurements right then and their. He kind of reminded her of Henry before everything started to go bad between them. She then forced those thoughts from her mind. She needed to get on with her life, like Henry was obviously doing with his. Instead her she thought of her ladies who wore looks of amusement….as they watched her take Charles measures. Catherine felt her heart warm, it was nice to laugh again…..these past several months had been nothing but heart ache and sorrow, it was nice to feel happy again.

Just then she heard the sounds of horse hooves from coming from outside. She frowned wondering who would be visiting this time of night. She got out her bed and went over and peaked through the curtains. She immediately recognized Henry, along with several of his guard heading towards the house. What could he possibly want this time of night?" she asked herself. The last thing she heard he was out celebrating her downfall with that whore of his!

Curious, she intended on finding out; she then turned and made her way out her bedroom. She stopped at the edge of her steps; she could see entrance door perfectly from her vantage point. She watched the poor servant girl, Rose scramble to go get Charles. She watched Henry pace back and forth, his face filled with ill concealed violence. She knew right then that he probably knew that she was staying here.

Just then Charles appeared, his face worn from sleep. She blushed noting that he was wearing only night pants and that was it! She forced herself not to look at the muscular chest before her. Instead she turned her attention to the conversation before her.

Brandon bowed deeply before the king. "Your majesty what an unexpected honor?" he said; though he had a feeling to why the King was here. He watched as the Henry face twist in rage, "Where is she? Where's Catherine…..or should I even ask," he said looking past Brandon to the room that he came out just a few seconds ago.

Of all the nerve! Catherine seethed, letting her fiery Spanish temper get the best of her.

She knew what exactly what he was trying to imply. Considering his endless string of affairs, and several bastard children that he had during their marriage! How dare he imply that she was some sort of loose woman? She suddenly had the urge to go down there and give him a piece of her mind.

"It's not what your thinking Henry, "Charles said; she of course new ahead of time what he was going to tell Henry. In the study he had told of her of his plans; he didn't want any secretes between them. He was planning on telling Henry that the only reason he was letting her stay with was that so he could keep a better eye on her. Catherine had been skeptical, Henry was too smart to believe so nonsense, but then again he believed the tripe that the Boleyn's were feeding him…so it could work.

And from what she was hearing it was working; "Henry I have no romantic interest in Catherine what so ever," he lied smoothly. He then watch the tension leave Henry's face who starting to believe him. "The only feelings I have for her is respect; rather you want to believe it or not she is a strong woman. I admire that in her."

Henry couldn't help but agree, he always did admire her high courage. The day she headed off enemy troops at Flodden Field; he never been so proud to have her as his wife! Just then a wave of longing swept over him, but he quickly dismissed it. And turned back to Charles, his face growing serious; "for your sake that better be all that's going on!" he said in a low, but threatening voice.

A/N Thanks to DarkVampirewitch & lonelylady4ever for reviewing my story! I'm so glad you like it. Just to add, if you want to read more fics with Catherine in them go over to DarkVampirewitch profile: She has some awesome stories on there!


	3. Chapter 3

More Estate

** More Family Estate, Chelsea**

Stepping out of the carriage Chapuys was greeted by the sight of Sir Thomas More who didn't seem surprised to see him; he looked as though he was almost expecting him. After his little chat with Brereton he immediately got in his carriage and had told his driver to head straight to Chelsea, where Thomas lived with his wife and four children." Eustace what an honor," said Thomas, stepping up to him smiling, and then gave him a warm embrace. "I am sorry to show up unannounced, but I just received some troubling news it involves the Queen, he said." Just then he heard a grumble of lightning stir from the clouds and decided to head back to the house. Looking up at the sky they could see that the clouds were growing dark.

"It looks like were in for storm, won't we continue this inside," said Thomas, he immediately nodded in agreement and followed More up to the house. As they entered the house they were greeted by a woman who appears to be in her 40's despite her age she still looked rather lovely. He felt a strange tug at his heart; he hadn't felt this like this since…since Pilar, his wife who died in childbirth along with the child, what seemed ages ago. He quickly pushed those unpleasant memories away, and focused back on the woman before him, he couldn't stop staring at her. "You're Excellency." She said in a very soft voice, looking up at him meeting his eyes. He caught his breath, staring into those beautiful green orbs of hers.

Forcing himself out of his trance, he step forward and grabbed her hand gently. It felt smooth touch of her skin underneath his hand; he then gently kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's an honor and a privilege to meet such a beautiful woman," he said sincerely. He watched as a blush suddenly appeared on her face, making he appear younger. Just then he heard a chuckle come from Thomas; "I better make introductions, before you charm my wife too much, Eustace," he said good naturally. "Wife!" Chapuys thought shocked, he then felt disappointed, he then felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts about another mans wife; and just not any mans wife, but a man who he respected and considered a good friend.

"Eustace, I like you to meet my wife, Alice." Thomas introduced smiling down at the still blushing woman. Alice meanwhile felt her heart pounding in her chest, her palms felt sweaty. What had this man done to her? She never reacted in such a way to anyone before. She couldn't stop staring at him, much to her own mortification, she felt like he calling out to her or something. "Will you be joining us for dinner, your Excellency?" she asked finding her voice.

He wanted to stay, but Chapuys what not sure if it was wise, considering his attraction to Alice More. "Of course he is staying, Alice." Thomas interrupted, who didn't see the uncomfortable looks that came over both Chapuys and Alice faces. "We can't have a guest of ours leave on an empty stomach," he continued.

Alice forced a smile on her face, "I'll set an extra spot at the table then," she said and glanced over at Chapuys meeting his eyes once more and she quickly curtsied to him, she then turned and headed towards the kitchen. She could feel the weight of his stare follow her as she retreated, which made her walk even more quickly. When she got to the kitchen she sagged against the wall trying to compose her self. "Aunt Alice are you okay?" she heard a voice ask, she looked up to see her niece Regina looking at her with concern.

Meanwhile, Thomas led Chapuys to his study. "Can I get you anything?" Thomas asked who was going to pour himself a glass of wine. Chapuys quickly decline, who was eager to get down to business, this matter with Catherine needed to resolved and fast. He sat down in a comfy looking chair was by the fireplace. He looked back at More who was pouring himself a glass of whine. "You didn't look surprised when I told you that her Majesty was staying with Brandon," he said. "That's because I wasn't." admitted Thomas who sat down in the chair across from him. "Catherine was the one who told me," he said, who looked at Chapuys who wore a surprise look on his face. "I'm shock that her Majesty would even go along with this, especially when it's obvious what the King is trying to do," Chapuys said shaking his head in disgust.

Thomas frowned. "What does Harry have to do this," he asked, wondering why Eustace would think Harry had anything to do with Catherine staying with Brandon. "Well isn't it obvious he's probably came up with whole thing! He thinks that by destroying Catherine's reputation the Pope will grant him his divorce." Chapuys said with disgust.

Thomas never thought of it that way before, but something was telling him that wasn't the case. He doubt that Harry would go this far to get his divorce; Catherine still very much loved by the people, making her look like some harlot would only cause more of a rift between the people and the king. Plus he is still married to her; that would shed a bad a light on Harry as well. Plus Harry was way too possessive to ever allow Brandon to touch things that he considered his, rather he no longer wanted them or not.

"I talked with Brandon," he said coming from his thoughts. Chapuys raised an eyebrow and waited for Thomas to continue. "He seemed genuinely concerned about her welfare; he gave me his word that he would nothing to jeopardize her honor."

Chapuys looked at him in disbelief, did more actually believe that! He knew that More like to see the good in all people, but this was going a little too far. To trust the queen in the care of that rogue; whose reputation was very well known throughout this kingdom and the one back home in Spain. Just thinking of his home made him feel ill; that was another issue that he didn't know how he was going to deal with. His master, the emperor was not going to be happy (and that was putting it lightly) that Brandon was in charge of the care of his beloved aunt. Knowing his master, he could very well start a war with England over this. After all he had been looking for excuse; He was ticked off at Henry for one treating his aunt, who very much loved and admired, like dirt under shoe, and two, Henry had been hinting at recently that he would unite with Frances to bring Charles down which infuriated his master who after hearing this was ready to go to war right there and then, but luckily Mendoza had come back delivering a message from Catherine begging Charles not to go to war with Henry, for Mary's sake.

Being a humanist, Eustace had an abhorrent for any types of wars. He was debating rather he should tell his master or not, but he knew he would have to. It was better that the emperor heard from him then someone else. Coming from his thoughts he looked at Thomas who seemed to be lost in his. "What do you plan on doing about this?" he asked. Thomas looked with a raised eyebrow. "What do I plan on doing about this," he repeated. "Surely you can convince the king to have Catherine moved somewhere else," Chapuys said." I could," Thomas said, "but knowing Henry he would probably just move her back the More." Eustace heart sank at these words; he knew very well what the condition at the More was. If her Majesty went to stay there that would be condemning her to a slow death in his opinion. Maybe it was best that she stayed with Brandon, he loathed admitting that, but from his standpoint they didn't have much of a choice.

Always the voice of reason, it was in Thomas nature to search for ways to keep both sides that were in a dispute. Clearly neither Chapuys nor his master (when he found out) were not happy with Catherine's situation, neither was he? Catherine deserved to better then this, quite frankly. He believed that young Brandon had the best intention towards her Majesty, but he was afraid as he got to know the person behind the queenly facade Catherine put on he would come to fall in love with her. Just like….he stopped himself, no he didn't want to go there, instead he turned his thoughts some where else. Then it came to him, maybe if Brandon was distracted by someone else then that would take away all their problems.

"You have someone in mind?" Eustace asked eagerly, Thomas looked at him surprised not realizing that he had just spoken aloud. "I was thinking about my niece, Regina" he said feeling guilty for involving his own niece in such a plot. Just then the door opened, and in stepped a beautiful woman. Chapuys eyes widen as he looked at her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing at first, and he almost did the sign of the cross. Right in front of him was the exact duplicate of that harlot Anne Boleyn!!

"Eustace, I like you to meet my niece. Regina," Thomas introduced

BKBKBKBKBK

Catherine sat in one of the chairs on the deck, trying to enjoy the sunshine, or a least she was until a messenger came bringing a letter from Henry. Her hands trembled with fury holding onto the letter, apparently due to her recent choice in staying with the Duke of Suffolk she was a bad influence on their daughter, and not wanting Mary to pick up any harlot ways, he was not going to allow her to see or write their daughter. "That spiteful hypocritical bastard,' she said in Spanish, ignoring the worried looks that came from her ladies. She quickly dismissed them; they bowed and left her alone on the terrace. She was a bad influence!? That was a joke in its self. She was surprised that Henry remembered that he even had a daughter, let alone be concerned about her welfare. No this was not about Mary or her welfare or not, this was Henry having one of his hissy fits. He was ticked off that she was staying here with Brandon, and too punish her he was going to keep her from her daughter. She never thought he would sink to this low, but maybe she never really knew him like she thought she did. The man she fell in love with would never willingly keep her daughter from her. Tears came to her eyes, getting up she headed back to head back to the house just then she bumped into something hard. She looked up meeting the concerned face of Charles Brandon.

"Princess," he said reminding her utterly to the status that Henry had reduced her down too. Please to call don't call me that," she pleaded to him; just then everything was all so overwhelming and burst into tears. Feeling helpless and wanting desperately to comfort her, Charles pulled her into his arms. It had been a longtime since someone had held her; she rather liked it and didn't pull away.

Neither saw the man, who was hiding in the nearby bushes watching them. Brereton couldn't believe what he was seeing; he had been spying on the queen all morning. He watched as a messenger had come to deliver a letter to her Majesty. From the look on her face it was obviously bad news; concerned, he briefly wondered what the King had done this time. He watched her Majesty get up and head back the house in distress. He then spotted Brandon coming out of the house, and they bumped into each other. William watched in disgust as Brandon took advantage of his queen's obvious vulnerability. It was disgusting, his hand itched to take out his rifle and shoot the man dead, but he couldn't do, much to his own disappointment, not while the Queen was standing there. But he would soon, he vowed, he then would get rid of that harlot Anne Boleyn and then everything would be okay again, he thought grinning with crazy gleam in his eyes.

Catherine quickly pulled away from Brandon, and took out her handkerchief and wiped her face. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away from him, she was embarrassed about losing control of her emotions like that in front of him. He then gently titled her chin back and there eyes met. "There is nothing to be sorry about," he said. It was obvious that she was upset about more then just what name to go by. She then told him about the letter Henry had sent her, fuming Charles wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around his neck. He decided right then that he was going to do everything in his power to help Catherine see her daughter. Looking at her, she looked so sad, not that he was surprised by this. He then decided to cheer her up a bit. "I guess I'll just have to call you Kat then," he teased.

"I actually like that," she said smiling, surprising him, it was so different and more daring then anything she had ever been called before. Charles smiled, "okay, I'll call you Kat but on one condition, you have to call me by name," he teased, his eyes twinkling mischievously. She may be a Queen, but Catherine knew exactly what he was doing, he was flirting with her….normally she would have rejected such advances due to her being married. But right now, the way she was feeling….she found that she didn't really give a fig. Charles was bringing out emotions that she had never experienced before, not even with Henry. With him she felt attractive, wanted, desirable, all things that a woman should feel.

As their eyes met, she briefly looked down at those kissable lips of his, and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. He must have read her mind or something, because with his eyes filled with lust, Charles leaned into kiss her. Catherine felt like her heart was pound right out of her chest; she tensed and waited in anticipation. Brereton growing alarm at the situation, knew he had to do something. He then spotted a large rock, and grabbed it aiming it at the window closest to him. Charles and Catherine immediately jumped apart immediately as they heard a loud crash. Feeling ashamed of herself, Catherine ran back in the house leaving Charles alone to contemplate on what just happened.

A/N Thanks again to all those reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I just want add that I am not going on history at all…this is pure fiction. If you have any ideas on what I should do, feel free to comment. LadyJ

.


	4. Chapter 4

Holding on tightly to her rosary beads, Catherine

_Confused, Thomas found himself being led forcibly through a large crowed by his majesty guards. He then turned to one of the guards and asked. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to the guard. "Where are you taking me?" The guard just ignored him and tightened his grip on his arms. He searched frantically through the crowed hoping to see Alice or maybe even Chapuys, hopefully they could get him out of this mess he had gotten himself into, but he didn't see anyone, instead looks of pity and disapproval coming from several people in the crowed. One even man jumped up from out of the crowed, "traitor!" he screamed, his eyes bulging out, pointing an accusing finger at him. Thomas meanwhile just held his head up high refusing to be intimidated by this idiot. The guards pushed the man roughly back into the crowed and they continued on their way. He could hear the man screaming behind him. "You filthy traitor! You're going burn hell for on turning your back on the king." Thomas frowned, he knew that he shouldn't listen to the insane ramblings of an obvious lunatic, but what did he mean? Turning his back on the king? Just then he knew exactly he meant, up ahead he could see the gallows with an executioner in place waiting patiently for him. "No!" he cried struggling hard against his guards, who held onto him tightly, dragged him forward. "This is mistake! this has to be a mistake!" Just then spotted Alice who was wearing a black gown, mourning clothes, she was crying, and standing besides her was Eustace who had his arms wrapped around Alice in obvious comfort. "Alice!" he screamed, but his screams only served to make her cry harder, and she turned from and buried her face in Eustace shoulder. Turning from Alice, who was to distraught to help anyone. His daughter Margaret who was standing by her mother ran forward and threw her arms around his neck, he onto her tightly. "Daddy," she sobbed. "Shhh…everything is going to be okay," he said soothingly, trying to comfort her despite situation. Just then a guard grabbed her roughly by the arm, and threw back into the crowed. "Hey! That's my daughter," he growled, ready to skin man alive for handling her so roughly. "Thomas." He heard a voice call out, he recognized it instantly. "Kitty," he said calling her by the name he hadn't used in years; Catherine stepped forward, tears ran down her face, before she could take another step he watched as the Brandon suddenly appeared pulling her away from him. He shouted furiously at Brandon, just then he found himself in front of the executioner. "Do you have any last words?" the executioner asked him, the voice sounding very familiar to him. "Don't do this; I'm an innocent man, for the love of God..." he pleaded, tears running down his face, then to his surprise the executioner started to take off the mask he was wearing. He stumbled back in shock staring at Henry who smirked evilly at him, and then began to laugh. "YHAHAHAHAHAH…."_

"NO!!" cried Thomas sitting up, his entire body drenched in sweat, and he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. His eyes frantically searched the room, he calmed down as he realized that he was in his bedroom at home. It had all been just a terrible nightmare, but it all seems so real. The worst was part was when Harry took off his mask and started to laugh. He Shivered, he could still hear them echoing in his head. Looking over his shoulder and looked at Alice who was slept soundly besides him, who obviously hadn't been disturbed by him at all, which he grateful for he didn't really want to tell her about the dream anyways. Knowing that he was probably not going to get anymore sleep tonight, he decided to go to his study. He could always think well in there, and plus he wouldn't disturb Alice either.

Slipping from the bed, he grabbed his robe and headed out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Before heading to his study he went and checked on each of his children. He even checked on Regina, as he looked at her he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was no better then a Thomas Boleyn who had no problems using his daughters, even his own wife to advance his own political career, he thought disgusted. Just thinking about Thomas Boleyn made his blood boil in rage. Chapuys had been right when he said that man was emissary of Satan. He was not at all surprised that Boleyn had managed to get the kings trust, he was sad that the King had fallen for it, he always thought Henry was smart, but he was so obsessed with this woman Anne Boleyn, that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He decided that right then that he was not going through with this plan; he needed write Eustace and tell him that they needed to find another way to distract Brandon from Catherine. Plus if Catherine ever found out about this plan of theirs she would not only be disgusted, but disappointed in them as well, just the thought made him ill. He didn't care what the world thought of him, but Catherine she was a different story. Along with his children, she was the next important person in his life. She was even more important to him then Alice, much to his own guilt and shame. For so long he had been trying to hide his feelings, but right now he was too tired to even try. He loved Catherine, always have and always will….he finally admitted to himself.

BKBKBKB

Walking to the throne room, Charles ignored the outright stares he receiving at court that day. Apparently everyone knew that he was letting the former Queen in his house. Some of the more brave ones had come up to him, much to his surprise, and shook his hand in respect. Asking how the Queen was? And to send her their love and that they missed. Charles who been dreading coming to court that day. Who really had no choice in coming since Henry had written him demanding that he come to court that he needed to discuss with him regarding the future queen. Charles stomach got queasy at this, he hated Anne Boleyn, she nothing but a conniving whore in his opinion, and she dared to assume that she better then Kat! He snorted at just the thought. That black crow would never come close to Kat, who was a rare jewel in his opinion, who Henry had foolishly threw away, and someday he was going to realize his mistake, and it was going to be too late. The kiss that he almost shared with Kat on the deck made him realize his feelings for the queen went beyond attraction, and that he falling in love with her. He wanted her by his side, and he didn't give a damn what King or anyone else thought about it. Kat was going to going to be his.

"Have you completely gone mad," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, and grinned seeing his best friend William Compton walking towards him. The two men quickly embraced in a friendly hug. "I guess you can say that," replied Charles.

"So what's the deal, why are you doing this?" asked William who knew his friend well, Charles didn't do anything unless it was benefiting him somehow. He hated to think such things about his friend, but it was true. His friend had a selfish streak to him, so did Henry, maybe that's why they were more closer to each other then to me or Tony ( a.k.a Anthony Knivert, nickname) thought William.

"Do you even have to ask," asked Charles. "The conditions at the More are horrible….I wouldn't even allow my worse enemy to stay there….let alone the woman I…." he stopped, love…he added silently.

William groaned, "Don't tell me you have deeper feelings for her?" he asked in a whisper, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. If Henry ever caught wind that Charles had feelings for his former wife….he would send him to gallows without a backwards glance. "You know how Henry was when you married Margaret behind his back. It was a miracle that he didn't send you to the gallows then, imagine, how he is going to react if he hears that you have developed feelings of lust for his former wife, and a woman who he probably still cares for very deeply. As your friend I am begging you to stop this…" he pleaded.

An irritated look came over Charles face. He knew that William meant well, but he was tired of having his life dictated by Henry who obviously didn't give a fig about Catherine. "I love her," he declared and then started to grin goofily. God, it felt good just to say and not have to keep everything bottled up inside. William who couldn't even speak for several moments, because he was too stunned by his friend's declaration. He suspected that Charles might have lusted after her, but this! "Are you serious?" he asked hoping that this was all some terrible joke.

"I have never been more serious in my life," replied Charles.

William groaned, "what about Henry?" he asked.

"I'm tired of living my life based on what Henry might say or do," hissed Charles. "He threw her away, and made it clear that he didn't want or need her. So whatever is going on between me and Kat have is none of his business. And I have no problem telling him to go straight to hell."

"You really do love her," William said looking at his friend with disbelief. Just then the door to the door room opened and out stepped one of the Kings servants. He quickly bowed to both Charles and William. "His majesty will see you now." Charles then looked back at William, "I'll talk with you later," he said and bid him farewell. William nodded, "good luck," he called back, and then watches Charles leave. Entering the thrown room, Charles was greeted by the sight of the King and the black crowe sitting at the throne. Disgusted, Charles put a suitable expression on his face.

Anne was on top of the world, she just found out that she was pregnant. She of course immediately told Henry who was over the moon. He was already trying to come up with names for their son. Just then her attention turned to the Duke of Suffolk who bowed before them; she noted that he only focused on Henry when he did that. This enraged her; she really needed to talk with Henry about the Duke's disrespect to her as future queen, it was obvious the man hated her. Henry meanwhile was enraged, not because of Charles lack of respect for Anne, but what he was wearing. Henry recognized the style of shirt, because he used to wear the same thing! Catherine was making his shirts for him! All of this was just too much for him, regardless of what Charles said he had a feeling that there was more to the relationship and this only proved it. How dare they betray him like this, and flaunting their shameless affair in his face? What was supposed to be a happy time in his life, finding out that he was going to have a son had all been ruined, because of Charles and that whore Catherine.

"Nice shirt," he said sarcastically.

Anne frowned, she confused to why Henry was so upset. Why would get so mad over something minor as a shirt? "Henry?" she interrupted, looking at him with worry. Henry immediately lifted her hand up and kissed it... "Everything's fine sweetheart," he reassured her. He then turned back and glared at Charles. Anne looked between the two men, and wondered what Brandon had done to make Henry upset. Just then it came to her, all of this was about Catherine.

A strong surge of Jealousy came over, she thought that by banishing Catherine from court they would finally get Catherine out of their lives, but that was not the case. Despite what he said Henry obviously was still in love with her. Then an idea came to her, maybe if Henry saw that Catherine was moving on, then maybe he would start to let go as well.

She then turned to Charles. "Your grace, I want you to invite Lady Catherine to court."

BKBKBK

"Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with you, blessed are you among women, and….." Catherine stopped praying, a shiver ran down her spine. She felt like someone was watching her. Looking around she didn't see anything….she then went back to praying. She didn't see Brereton step out of his hiding place, and continued to watch her….his eyes crazed with obsession.

A/N I was having writers block. Sorry if the chapter seems kind of short, I just wanted to get something out to you all, hope you all like it. As you notice I've kept William Compton alive, he was one of my favorite characters on the show, they killed him which really sucked, but in my story he never attracted the sweating sickness.

I like to thank all those who reviewed my story…..**lemondropseverus, Orchidae, Darkvampirewitch, Boleynof Aragon21……Plus if your looking for some good stories to read…I would highly suggest reading…..Freedom's Price by Boleynof Aragon & TBP :II The Reckoning, Blood and Marriage by Darkvampirewitch.**

** LadyJ**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how did your meeting with the King go?" asked William who rode up beside Charles, as they made their way back to his house. Charles rolled his eyes "Not well, Henry was acting like a total ass," he said, remembering Henry smart ass comment about his shirt that Kat had made him earlier. William however was not surprised by Henry behavior; he knew that his friend would not be thrilled about the current situation going on between his wife and best friend. Henry had always been a selfish man, though he may not want Catherine himself, the thought of anyone else having he drove him up the wall. He then glanced over at Charles, he just for his friend's sake that the king does not find out anymore then he already knows. It would not bode well for Charles if he did.

"And you haven't heard the best part," Charles said. William groaned, 'do I even want to know," he asked, the situation couldn't get much worse in his opinion. "The black crowe…" Charles said, referring to Anne Boleyn. "Has ordered Kat to come court," he said to a stunned looking William. "What! Henry actually has gone along with this?"

"The harlot has Henry so twisted around her little finger that he will do anything she says," said Charles, who looked and sounded disgusted. He couldn't understand how Henry could trade in Kat, who by far lovelier, from both the inside and outside, then that treacherous whore like Anne Boleyn.

Then a worried expression came over William's face, who just remembered something, he looked over at Charles. "You don't think the rumors are true, do you?" he asked him. It was well known throughout court of Lady Anne's hatred for the queen. A few even suggested that she would go as far as poisoning the queen to get her hands ion the thrown. Charles features darkened

"I hope for that harlot's sake that is not true…" he said harshly, he then continued. "I swear to god, if that harlot does anything to hurt Kat, king or not, she is going to pay," he threatened, his eyes flashing dangerously, he managed to shock William, who had never heard his friend speak so violently towards a woman before. "Charles you need to calm down, threatening Lady Anne…" just then a loud snort came from Charles. "There is nothing about her that is a Lady..." he growled, just then he saw something in the distance, his heart in recognition, it was Kat who walking in the gardens with Lady Elizabeth. He nudged his horse forward and rode towards them, completely forgetting about William who was besides him.

Catherine, who was lost in thought, didn't see Charles coming towards her, her thoughts however was preoccupied by something else. Ever since that day they almost kissed, she could not think of anything but him for the past few days. At first she had been ashamed of her behavior, but after she got to think about, why should she feel ashamed? Henry had obviously moved on with his life, why shouldn't she? The feelings she developing for Charles was all so new and totally different from her feelings from the feelings she had for Henry when she was in love with him. She smiled at this thought. Yes she had fallen out of love with her husband; she still cared for him, even though he was being a total pig, because he was the father of her child.

Coming from her musings, she heard the sounds of horse hooves, and looked up to see Charles riding towards her. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Getting off his horse, Charles immediately walked over to Kat and Lady Elizabeth; he couldn't take his eyes off of Kat….who looked magnificent. He noted that she had a new dress on, instead of the usual black she had wore over the years, she was wearing a light blue gown. He had seen many beautiful women in his life, but looking at her now, she was by far was the most beautiful of them all. He then walked over to her, he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, and he then took both her hands and leaned down and kissed them. He then looked up her, and noted the faint blush that crossed her cheeks. "Do you know how beautiful you look?" he asks her, and then watched as they became even pinker.

"He's right you know," they turned to see William stood a few from them looking at them, now that he got a good look at them together, William had thought maybe the feelings that Charles towards Catherine had been one sided, now he wasn't so sure. Catherine immediately broke out into a smile, "William," she greeted and pulled him into a warm hug. Out of all Henry's friends she liked him the best, and he reminded her so much of her brother Juan, they both had the same wicked sense of humor. He then pulled away, and bowed formally, "your majesty," he greeted with the utmost respect. Catherine immediately rolled her eyes, and swatted at him causing him to laugh. "You know better," she scolded, amusement dancing in her eyes. Charles meanwhile felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them as they teased each other.

"You of course will be dining with us…" Catherine said leaving no room for William to decline. She then looked over Charles who looked very tense. She wondered what was wrong with him, had William and him have a fight or something. William looked at Charles in confusion, he also noticed Charles behavior around him, then it hit him, Charles was jealous. He the urge to roll his eyes, is this what love does to men, he asked himself, make them act like total idiots. Thank god he the good sense to avoid such things. Not that he had been looking, though for some reason he kept glancing over at Lady Elizabeth.

Later that night at dinner, Charles began to loosen up; he could see clearly that the only feeling between Kat/William was that of a brother and sister. He poked at his food; he wasn't really hungry, he still needed to tell Kat what happen today. He looked up and caught William eye…who stopped talking, it was obvious he had the same thoughts as him. "So how was your day at court?" Kat asked looking between him and William. "Kat, there is something you should know," he said not wanting to waste anytime. From the look on his face, Catherine knew that something was up. "Is it Mary?" she asked, her thoughts immediately going to her daughter. "Mary is fine," Charles said quickly after hearing the fright in her voice. Catherine sighed in relief. "Then what is it," she asked. "Lady Anne..." Charles said in much disgust, "has invited you to court." Kat blinked a couple times, and then she began to laugh. "Good one Charles," she said, "but did you honestly think I would fall that," she asked him. He didn't really blame Kat for thinking this was all a joke….if he was in the same situation he would probably do the same. "This is no joke, Lady Anne along with the king has ordered you back to court."

A stunned look came over Catherine's features; she looked over at William, who nodded to her confirming what Charles had told her. This was crazy, why would Anne Boleyn of all people want me back at court, especially when she was so clear in her dislike for her. She couldn't believe that Henry would along with this willingly, but then again that woman had him so wrapped around her finger, why should she even be surprised that he would be willing to bring her back to court to satisfy her. The only possible explanation she could come up with for Anne wanting her back to court, was humiliation, she wanted Catherine to see her rise to the top, and everybody to see her at her lowest. Well that was just not going to happen. She then turned to Charles…."when do we leave?" she asked, looking at Charles who wore stunned expression on his face. Who obviously was not expecting that?

Later on that night, Charles made his way to Kat's bedroom, he needed to speak with her, he knew that if didn't he would not be able to sleep for the rest of the night. Stopping at the door, and knocked. The door opened and he was greeted by Elizabeth who was obviously surprised that he would visit her majesty's bedchambers this time of night. "Who is at the door, Elizabeth?" he heard Catherine voice ring out. He looked past Elizabeth to see Catherine sitting by roaring fire, sewing. "It's me, Kat…" he said before Elizabeth could say anything. She immediately looked up, she was probably wondering why he was here. "Charles," she managed to get out. He then turned to Elizabeth, "could you give me and her majesty some privacy?" He asked. Elizabeth who looked weary immediately looked over at Kat for confirmation, who nodded letting her know that everything was fine. Charles had to smile at this show of loyalty…he knew that he had made the right choice in hiring her. He then watched as she bowed to them, and then quietly left the room.

No sooner had Elizabeth left the room; he walked over to her, and kneeled before her, so that they were at eye level with each other. Kat felt her stomach do flips flops as she looked deeply in his eyes. "Your probably wondering why I am here," he asked her. 'You say that" thought Catherine, who gestured for him to continue. "I'm concerned," he said genuinely." I know you're more upset then you're leading me to believe…" he then took her hand in his; it felt warm and strong in hers. She looked in his eyes, and noted the worried expression on his face. "You know you can tell me anything, I won't think less of you," he said. Tears came to Catherine's eyes; she was touched by his words. It had been so long since someone actually took the time to see how she was doing. Right at that moment she knew that she could trust him enough to open herself up to him.

Taking a deep breath, she then began to tell him her suspicions to why Anne would invite her back to court. "I think the only reason she wants me back at court is to humiliate me…." Charles twisted in rage, he wouldn't put it pass the harlot to do something like that. "Well I won't let," Kat said heatedly, "she may have won Henry… who believe me is no prize." Charles grinned in amusement at her words. "But, she'll soon learn that's all she has taken from me……if anything I should be thanking her for ridding me of that selfish-poor of excuse of a husband and king Henry." Charles looked at her admiration, his heart swelled with love for her. Without thinking he let go of her hand which he had been holding and reached and caressed her cheeks. A small escaped her lips; they stared at each other, Kat then shyly reached out and brushed her hand against his cheeks, flaming his desire for her. He then pulled her close and their lips met. At first the kiss was awkward then it became more passionate. Fireworks exploded around them. The kiss went far beyond any kisses that she experienced with Henry. Who could learn a thing or two from Charles?

Charles immediately pulled away, gasping, trying to catch his breath, he heard Kat moan in disappointment. He knew that if he didn't stop soon there would be nothing stopping him from picking up Kat and carrying her to the bed. She was special to him; she deserved more then just a quick roll in the hay so to speak. Looking back at her, he noted how flush her cheeks were, and her lips were slightly swollen, just then he had the urge to pull her into another kiss. He had to get out of here; he then got to his feet, and quickly made some excuse, and left the room. He didn't see the hurt expression that came over Kat's face at this.

BKBKBKBK

**Spain Emperors Palace**

**Charles (aka…the Emperor) POV:**

"What!" the emperor shouted angrily, as he stared at Chapuys in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, his aunt who he adored above anything else, who was like a mother to him in some ways was staying with that womanizer Charles Brandon. Whose reputation was well known throughout of England and beyond? It didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind this whole thing; anger consumed him at just the thought of the bastard. Henry was going to pay for his misdeeds, and he was going to make sure of that. He going to keep to his word and not wage a war against Henry, but that was not going to stop him from other exacting his revenge in a different way, he thought smirking.

Ideas already coming to mind on what he should do, he knew that Henry was trying to make peace with Frances, well two can play at that game, he thought, and he was willing to do anything to gain Frances trust, who tied into his plans perfectly.

He knew that Frances had recently lost his wife to illness, Charles knew that sooner or later he was going to want to remarry again, why not his aunt, and after a marriage was safely secured between two that's when they would go after Henry together, and bring him down. Before all that could all happen, he decided right then that he needed to go to England himself. He heard that Frances was suppose to visit Henry anyways, what better time then now to start playing nice with Frances, he thought with a grin.

A/N Sorry for the long wait, especially when I said that I would have chapter out sooner, but a couple of stuff came up. I'm not really happy with the chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you, I hope you like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and those who have stopped by just to read it. Lady J


	6. Chapter 6

The trip back from Spain could only be described as grueling

The long boat ride returning to England from Spain could only be described in one word, grueling. Eustace had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep which was a shear miracle in itself. Considering that he had suffered from sea sickness the entire trip. You would think that after several boat trips to and from England he would be use to this by now. Sea sickness was not his only worries, much to his dismay the emperor decided to tag along, and not only that he was being deliberately secretive to why he was coming. Chapuys remember coming up to him before they got on the boat that would carry them to England.

"_Forgive me, Master, but if I could be so blunt, why have you decided to come back to England with me?" he asked, giving the emperor a pointed look. Charles immediately put on an innocent expression, that's when Eustace knew for sure that his master was indeed up to something, "To visit my Aunt Catherine and Mary…I haven't seen them in ages," he replied. "Master do you think it's wise to visit her majesty…especially with the obvious tension between you and Henry…"asked Eustace, who couldn't help but think that a visit from the emperor would only make a hard situation harder. Henry was probably going to blame Catherine for the Emperors unexpected visit, and may try to punish her. "Henry is not going to know that I am in England just yet…" Charles said, shocking Eustace. "How are you going to manage that?" were ambassadors next words. Charles smirked as though he had this whole thing all figure out. "I will go in disguise as one of your servants…and you will introduce me as such, and when I feel the timing is right...I will reveal myself. I want to see for myself what things are like at court..." Charles told Chapuys…which was partially true, he was curious to know what things were like at court now a days…he however left out the part where he intended to reveal himself once Francis arrived at court…which should be in a couple of weeks from what he spies had told him. _

Eustace knew that there was more then his master was saying, but decided not to question his master about it. When his master said that he wanted to disguise himself, Chapuys had his doubts, and Charles was very well known throughout England. It was going to take a whole lot more then dressing him servant garb to make him unrecognizable to anyone. But after a few days of letting his hair and beard grow in…..Chapuys had been shocked by how much the emperor had changed. He looked like a totally different man; he even managed to fool some servants who had been with him for years now. Chapuys couldn't help but think that there was divine intervention coming to play here.

It was dark by the time they arrived in England, before leaving the boat Chapuys helped the emperor put on a brownish cloak, which helped cover his face. They both knew that Henry would send one of his spies to greet them, sure enough there was Anthony Knivert waiting for them at the end of the boat ramp. Eustace immediately put a suitable expression on his face to cover up the dislike he had for the man. And from the looks of it Knivert was trying to do the same, but was not doing a very good job of it. Knivert was nothing but a suck up to the king. He was sure that if Henry asked Knivert to lick his boots he would do it. Not only that the bastard was going around town speaking ill of her majesty as well. Saying that the former queen was nothing but a liar….that she had slept with Arthur, and that the marriage to his majesty was false like the king claimed. With those Knivert had not made himself very popular in court…accept with the Boleyn's and their supporters.

"Knivert…" he said in a neutral voice, walking up to the man. "Chapuys," Knivert said coldly, not bothering to bow or call the ambassador by his formal title. Charles who standing by Charles frowned, was such lack of respect tolerated now? Them Knivert's attention turned to him, there was no hint of recognition in his face. "And who is this?" he demanded, looking at Charles like he was dirt under his shoe. Charles gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to knock the bastard into next week. How dare this filth look like him like he was trash, he was emperor of Spain!

Spotting trouble, Chapuys immediately intervened. "Juan, why don't you go check on the trunks…" he said looking Charles pleadingly, while using the aliases that he and emperor had come up with on the boat. Charles nodded, and bowed stiffly, Eustace could see the pure loathing in emperor's eyes as he looked at Knivet. He sighed this was going to be a long day. "You should really teach your servants about having respect for others above their station…" snide Knivert. Ticked off, Chapuys turned to the other man. "When I want advice on my servants…I'll be sure to ask for it…otherwise butt out" he said glaring at the other man, he then walked away leaving behind a very ticked off Anthony Knivert.

The carriage ride back to the palace had been a long one to say the least. A couple of words were exchange between him and Knivert, but otherwise there was silence. Once they arrived at the palace Chapuys and the Emperor followed Knivert through the main corridor, knivert then stopped and turned to him. "I'll inform the king that you are here…" he said coldly, and then turned and headed towards the throne room.

Ass hole…" Charles muttered darkly, as he watched him leave. Chapuys meanwhile spotted Brereton amid the courtiers and milling subjects. Brereton spotted them, and started walking towards him. Chapuys frowned, noting how thin and sickly Brereton looked. As he approached them William looked nervously at Charles, and then at Chapuys who quickly introduced them. "William I like you to meet my man servant, Juan," he said, and watched the emperor bow before Brereton. Though he knew that he could trust Brereton to keep the Emperors identity a secret, he thought it better that the fewer people knew about the whole thing the better. "You can talk freely, "he reassured the other man quickly, "I trust Juan with my life." Brereton nodded in understanding and continued, "I have some grave news; it's about the queen…" he said, immediately getting the attention of Chapuys and Charles who both looked concern. Brereton then proceeded to tell them about the almost the almost kiss that happened between Catherine and Charles. Charles V was furious, how dare that bastard Brandon try to take advantage of his aunt, who was obviously in a very vulnerable state, and was not thinking to clearly at the moment (Thanks to Henry). He was suddenly glad that he came to England he was going to put a stop to whatever Brandon had planned for his aunt. "There more," said Brereton. Chapuys looked more, "more?' he questioned. "Can it get anymore worse," he said. "The harlot has ordered that her majesty come back to court. "Why in the world would she do that?" Chapuys said shocked. "Who knows how the mind of that witch works," Brereton said looking disgusted, who was convinced that the king had been seduced by witch craft.

Just then a wide grin came over Charles face. Who was very pleased by the sudden turn of events, he then noted that Brereton and Eustace were looking at him like he was crazy. "Don't you see...by her Majesty moving back to court, it will be harder for Brandon to seduce her, and not only that there will be plenty of pretty young ladies around, and he will probably just grow bored and move on.." he said, and not only that, but having his aunt at court will fit in perfectly with his plans for her and Francis.

BKBKBKBK

Stepping in the kitchen the kitchen, a smile came over Regina's face as she watched her Aunt who wore a large white apron, kneeing dough. Sensing that someone was watching her Alice looked to see her niece at the door. She smiled warmly at the beautiful young woman that was her niece.

Despite the fact that Regina was only her niece by marriage, she loved and cared for her like she had come out of her own womb.

Regina reminded her so much like her, just like Regina, she too had lost her parents; in fact she had been around Regina's age when it happened. She remembered feeling all alone, but unlike Regina who had people who cared for her, she on the other hand had relatives who saw her only as a burden. She didn't want Regina to experience that, so when she first came here she took the girl under wing. Plus just like her, Regina was naturally curious; she wanted to experience everything life had to offer.

Including court it seemed, Alice thought ruefully, the girl had been begging her for weeks now to ask Thomas if she could accompany him on one of his many visits to court.

She of course was fine with it, she remember being Regina age, and wanting desperately to go to court like the rest of her friends…she expected nothing less from her daughters. Margaret of course was more like Thomas; she thought thinking fondly of her daughter. She much preferred staying home, having her head stuck in the books.

When Regina first asked her, she had been a little bit weary she knew how he felt about court, but when she broached the subject he had been surprisingly agreeable to it….he even suggested that the other children go stay at some relatives and she act as Chaperone to both girls. She agreed quickly, she knew that Regina would be over the moon, but she couldn't be excited herself. Just the thought of seeing Mr. Chapuys again, made her stomach do flip flops. She knew that it was wrong to be thinking about another man especially when she was married, but for some reason she did not care, it was not like Thomas faithful to her anyways. Yes, he was faithful to her physically, and probably always will be, but emotionally that was another story and it was just as bad. She was tired second fiddle to Catherine! She deserved so much more then what she was getting now. She wanted someone to love her, desire her, and thinks of only her and not someone else.

"Aunt Alice…" she looked to see Regina looking at her in concern. "Are you okay? You seemed to wander off there for a moment." She smiled, "I was just thinking that maybe you should were your blue gown for your first day of court," she mused, she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face, as she looked into the shocked face of her niece. "You're joking right," was the things that came out Regina mouth who couldn't believe that her Uncle had actually agreed to this. "Does it look like I'm joking," asked Alice, right at that moment Regina knew that this was no joke that she was really going to court. Squealing in delight, she hugged her aunt tightly. Pulling away, she had a far off dreamy look in her eyes. Her thoughts were on all the banquets she going to attend, all the handsome guys she going to meet, including the king who she heard the most handsome of them all. She smiled, having a feeling that her life was going to change forever; she didn't know how right she was.

BKBKBKBK

With a sad expression on her face, Catherine watched through the carriage window watching the passing scenery. Ordinarily she would greatly enjoy a carriage with Charles, but today was a different story; they were heading back to court, and back to Henry. When she had first left, she would have given anything to have Henry change his mind, and let her stay at the Palace, but now she was dreading it. Though her stay at Charles house had been short, it already felt like home to her. Then again any place that Charles was at…. was home to her. She could feel her cheeks start to grow hot, ordinarily she would never allow herself to think such thoughts, but she couldn't fight it no more. Somehow…someway…Charles had managed to weasel his way into her heart. She never thought that after Henry she would ever love again, but it seemed that God had a different plan for her.

Lost in thought, she was suddenly aware of that the carriage had stopped. She looked over at Charles in confusion, who just wore a secretive smile on his face. "Charles, what's going on?" she asked quickly. "I have a surprise," he said, he then climbed out of the carriage, he then helped her out.

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped curious about her surprise. Her heart started to pound as she surveyed her surrounding, she instantly recognized her surroundings they were in the gardens of Whitehall. 'Mary,' was the very first thought that popped in her head, she looked at Charles who grinned broadly knowing that she had figured out his surprise. "How…" she began, but she was interrupted by another voice. "Mother!" she turned quickly, despite not seeing her daughter for so long she recognized the voice…it sounded so much like her own. "Mary! Sweetheart…" she choked, hardly believing her eyes at first. She then took a step forward, and looked back at Charles. "She's real," he reassured her. She looked back at her daughter, who looked so much like her, that it was startling. Mary seemed frozen as well. She head tears running down her face, "is it you? Or am I dreaming?' Mary asked, not daring to hope. Who had been dreaming of this moment for so long, but she would wake up to the cruel reality that was her life. "It's me, sweetheart. Its mama," Catherine choked, who was at her daughter side in a flash.

The two embraced Crying. Charles eyes burned at the touching reunion, he looked over and spotted Lady Bryant who was hiding behind some shrubbery, tears running down her face. Their eyes met, and he bowed to her to her in respect, silently thanking her. He then turned back to Catherine and Mary, who held onto each other for dear life. Looking at her daughter, Catherine vowed that she was never going to allow Henry to keep her from her daughter again.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews of course, and to those who didn't review! I just want to add school starts back up for me this upcoming week, oh joy, lol you can tell that I'm excited, but anyways. I unfortunately have a heavy load for this semester, and I'm not going to be on the internet that much, but I promise that I will update often as I can. Please don't give up on the story…I intend to finish it. Thanks Lady J


	7. Chapter 7

Charles breath caught his throat as he glanced over at Kat who was sitting besides him looking out the carriage window

Charles breath caught his throat as he glanced over at Kat who was sitting besides him looking out the carriage window. He never had seen a more lovely sight; she was practically sparkling with happiness. His heart swelled knowing that it was because of him that she was happy; he vowed right then and there that he would spend the rest of his life trying to keep her happy. The love he felt for Kat was still kind of new to him; he certainly never felt this way with Margaret. His relationship was more based on lust then anything. They were both passionate people, and the sex had been great, but marrying her had been a total mistake on his part. He knew that part of the reason that she had even agreed to marry him was out of rebellion. She wanted to show Henry that he couldn't rule over her like he did others. As for him, sadly marrying her had been a way to gain more power. He thought that in time he would grow to love her, but that never happen and eventually he had grown tired of her, and started to seek out others to fulfill his desires. There was one thing that he would never forgive himself for, and that was overlooking that the fact that she was ill. Maybe if he had paid more attention she would be alive, he thought feeling guilty.

You would think that after that ordeal he would not want to marry again, but that was not the case after today's reunion Charles realized that he wanted to a be a family with both Mary and Kat. Mary must have figured out that he had feelings for her mother, because she gave him a look that gave him her blessing, but at the same told him; hurt my mother and you'll regret it. He shivered, not taking that threat lightly. Mary had a lot of her mother in her, and if she set her mind to it she could make his life very unpleasant.

Just then he heard a sharp gasp come from Kat. Concerned he immediately looked over at his love. "Kat," he said softly. She immediately pointed to the pointed to the carriage window. He immediately looked out to see what had caught her attention. It seemed that all of England had arrived to welcome their queen back; people lined the streets for miles cheering and waving as they drove by. Tears gathered in Kats eye who was very touched. When they finally arrived to the palace, it was total chaos. Kat spotted several of Henry's guards trying to hold people back. Charles immediately got out of the carriage; he then turned and helped Kat out of the carriage.

"Welcome home Queen Catherine!! We love you! God bless you your Majesty!" were just some of things Kat heard as she stepped off the carriage. "Thank you….I'm so honored, God bless you all," Kat said, tears running down her face. She was touched that so many had shown up to welcome her back to court. Taking Charles arm and they followed the guards through the jam packed crowed towards the palace. Kat would often time stop to talk with people and thank them for coming out today. Charles was the first to see Henry, who walked out of the Palace, being followed by some of his top advisors. Kat felt Charles tense besides her; she looked up and spotted Henry who was looking straight at them.

Francis I Pov:

Hidden amongst the crowed, wearing a cloak that did an effective job in hiding his features, Francis watched as Henry stepped out of the Palace, following him was some of his top advisors, Thomas Cromwell, Thomas Boleyn, George Boleyn, Anthony Knivert, and surprisingly Thomas More, Who was rumored to have lost favor with Henry, unlike the others who were able to hide their emotions, More however had a look of concern on his face. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself and some of his most trusted allies, he had been in England for a little over a month now. He wanted to make his appearance to the English court as dramatic as possible. So when he had learned from his spies at court that Lady Anne had invited Queen Katharine back to court; he knew that it was time that he makes his grand entrance as well.

He then spotted the queen, he was blown away by her beauty, and how young looking she appeared despite her age, he felt a familiar stirring in his loins; he always did have a weakness for a beautiful woman. He watched as the Duke of Suffolk's escorted her over to Henry; some of his most trusted spies had told him that she was now staying with Brandon in one of his estates. He did not believe it at first considering how uptight she was, had Brandon manage to succeed in bedding her? Considering all that was going on between her and Henry; it was not hard to guess that a vulnerable Katharine might have turned to the handsome Duke of Suffolk's for comfort, and Brandon being a man after his own heart would have taken full advantage. Though he was just speculating, Frances was determined to find out what was going on between those two. He might even indulge in trying to seduce the Queen himself. It was not like Henry wanted her, who had thrown her away to be with Lady Boleyn. Brandon was the only clear threat he saw, and he was confident that he could take him on.

&

Putting the final touches to her hair Kat smile in satisfaction as she looked at herself in the mirror, usually it was Elizabeth who helped her with such things, but wanting a bit of privacy she had given her and the rest of her ladies the night off. Now here she was trying to get ready for the celebration that the king was holding in honor of her. Which she was still in shock about, this has to be some sort of publicity stunt she thought. She couldn't imagine either Anne or Henry willingly wanting to hold any sort of celebration in honor of her. Especially Henry who's welcome had been less then warming. He had been downright rude at times, especially to Charles, who by the grace of God managed to keep his cool, though she could see could see the hatred burning in the depths of his eyes as he looked at his former friend. Kat couldn't help but feel guilty over this, knowing that she was the cause of the rift between the two men who once considered themselves brothers. She wanted to fix things between those two, but she didn't know how? Maybe staying away from Charles would help, but just the thought bought with it a feeling of intense pain to her.

Just then she heard a sharp rap on the door that brought her out of her thoughts, that must be Charles now, she thought running a hand nervously down her dress. Opening the door, she was surprised to see instead of Charles, Thomas at the other end of the door. "I told you that there would be bigger crowds to welcome you back on your return to London?" Thomas said stepping farther into the room. In her enthusiasm at seeing her dearest friend, she immediately pulled him into a hug. Neither she nor Thomas saw Charles, who had come around the corner just in time to see Kat fling herself in Mores arms. Charles just stood there stunned looking at them. He couldn't believe his eyes for a moment. He then felt a wave of anger and intense jealousy sweep over him. He wanted nothing more then to grab More and beat the living daylights out of him for even daring to touch **his**Kat. He was supposed to be a man of God, and happily married one at that. He almost snorted at that, what a joke. He didn't know what to think of Kat, but from the looks of it she obviously had feelings for More. It was not like she had any ties to him, so if she wanted too she could very well go and pursue More. He slowly started to back away; he then turned and headed towards the ball. He was not about to lose Kat to More. Like Henry he had rep for getting what he wanted, and he wanted Kat, and there was nothing or no one who was going to stop him from obtaining her. Lost in thought he didn't see the person come towards him until he bumped into her knocking her on the ground. Concern immediately clouded his eyes. "Milady are you okay?" he asked immediately, helping her to her feet. Scowling, Regina opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she caught sight of him. Regina was never one to believe in love at first sight, but at that very moment she had fallen head over heels in love with the man before her. Charles in the mean time just stood there in shock, as he got a good look at the woman in front of him, he would have sworn it was the black. "Brandon!" a voice suddenly rang out. Turning around Charles immediately spotted Henry and Anne walking towards him. This was definitely going to be interesting, he thought turning back to the Anne look alike who wore a shock as she caught sight of her own self.

A/N Lol…I think that Regina is more in lust with Brandon not that I blame her, but she fancies herself in love with him. I just like to thank Ladyredvelvet for drawing the lovely picture for me, I loved it. I also want to thank Darkvampirewitch girl I know your sick…hope your feeling better. BoleynofAragon, Boleyn Girl, Aestheticnarcissist, BrokenAngel1753….thanks for all your support, hope you like the chapter. And thanks for all those who haven't reviewed…I hope to hear from you guys soon….I would love to hear your thoughts. LadyJ


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth Boleyn, who was being escorted by her husband Thomas Boleyn, too the main hall where tonight's festivities were being held, looked up at her husband and noted the thunderous expression his face. He was still furious that Anne had gone out of her way to invite the Princess Dowager back to Court. This him only proved what he had been saying all along that women had no place when it came to court matters. This shocked and disappointed her considering that he had been confiding and asking her opinion when it came to court business. A leopard never changed its spots, and this certainly rang true with Thomas.

Never once in the whole time they had been married had Thomas ever talked to her about court or asked her opinions on such matters. He Firmly believed that a woman's place was in the home taking care of her family and the children, especially daughters who should be seen and not heard, or have any opinions about anything. That of course had been always been a challenge for her Anne. She smiled remembering the dark haired child, who always been high spirited, and extremely curious. As a child she would drive everyone to distraction with her constant questioning. Thank heaven that God had gifted her with patients to deal with such an inquisitive child.

Thomas of course wanted to nip Anne's "spirited ways" as he called them, into the bud. She was too outspoken, and why to smart. At ten years of age she would often draw her father into various debates on various topics. Her favorite topics were women's issues. Anne firmly believed that women should be granted more rights, much to the dismay of her father. When Anne had left later that year much to her surprise and amusement, Thomas who was obviously missing Anne would often draw her into his political discussions. With that being said, she was not surprise that Thomas had confided to her about this whole mess involving the Princess Dowager. Thomas had a feeling that the king stared cared very deeply for Catherine. He was not blind, he could see clearly situation that was going on around him.

He of course blamed the Duke of Suffolk's for the whole mess. He was convinced that Brandon, who had made it known through out the kingdom that he no love when it came to the Boleyn's, had set up this whole thing just to screw over their family. It was preposterous in Thomas's opinion that Brandon would genuinely care enough to want to help someone out. The only person he cared about was himself, and if he did help someone out? He was doing it because he was getting something out of the deal.

Elizabeth did think that her husband was going over the top when it came to Brandon. She agreed that the man was a menace; his total disrespect to Anne was intolerable in her opinion. She was glad to see that he had fallen out of favor with the king, though she would have liked for it to been under different circumstances. Despite her dislike of the duke she couldn't imagine him going through all this trouble just to get one over on them. Thomas however disagreed; in his mind Brandon was capable of anything. Plus it had to be a ruse! From out ward appearances Brandon seemed to genuinely care for the Princess Dowager. Which Thomas found laughable, Brandon was a known womanizer, it was crazy to think that he would fall in love with a disgraced washed up former queen who couldn't even provide the king with a son?

Again Elizabeth had to disagree; she could easily see how Brandon could fall in love with her. The Princess Dowager was quite a handsome woman, plus she had a beautiful soul. Those two things made a deadly combination. In truth she was hoping that Brandon was in love with the former queen, and she with him, and from looks of it those two were close, but she didn't know how close.

It would surely make things easier on Anne and Henry if Catherine agreed to the divorce or to an annulment. Henry already believed that marriage had never existed in the first place, so he could marry who he pleased.

Elizabeth smiled, as memories of the wedding came to her. It was absolutely beautiful, despite the fact that they had to do it in secret. The ceremony had taken place at the Boleyn family home in front of immediate family and a few close and trusted friends. Henry of course looked very handsome; Standing besides him was his best man and friend Anthony Knivert, followed by Thomas then her son George.

Anne looked beautiful as ever, who wore the dress that she had wore on her wedding day to Thomas. She saw tears of happiness run down Anne's face which brought tears to her own eyes. Smiling, the Priest then turned to Henry and said. "_Do you Henry take Anne to be your wife- to live together after God's ordinance- in holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"_

_Beaming, Henry looked deeply into Anne eyes and said softly, "I do…" _

_Elizabeth immediately noted the look of relief that came over her daughters face. She knew that Anne had been worried lately concerning Henry's erratic behavior lately due to Catherine. Truthfully, she had been too, but now she realized that she had nothing to be concerned about. It was obvious that Henry that was in love with her daughter, and once her grandson came then nothing or no one will get between them._

"_Do you Anne take Henry to be your husband- to live together after God's ordinance- in holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," choked Anne, who looked into Henry's loving eyes, tears rolling down her face. _

"_What token of your love do you offer?" continued the Priest. "Would you place the rings in my hand?"_

_Anthony, who was beaming immediately stepped forward and handed the rings to the Priest, who then blessed them, he then hand the ring to the king and then continued. "Henry, in placing this ring on the Anne's finger, repeat after me; Anne, your are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed."_

_Henry repeated the vow, and then gently placed the ring on Anne's finger. The Priest then repeated the vow with Anne, whose hands trembled as she put the ring on Henry finger, she couldn't believe this was happening. She had been dreaming about this moment for so long that it seemed surreal._

"_What-therefore-God has joined together-let no man put asunder…" continued the Priest. " And so by the power vested in me and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife- and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may kiss the bride," he said with a smile._

_Henry immediately nodded his thanks to the priest, and then turned to Anne cupping her face. "I love you," he whispered, he then gently brushed her tears away the tears that were running down her face, and then kissed her. Everyone beaming immediately began to cheer and clap._

Coming out of her trance, Elizabeth immediately noted that they had stopped; she looked up at Thomas to ask him why they stopped when she noted that his face had gone pasty white; she turned to see what he was looking at then gasped as her eyes came to arrest on a familiar looking figure.

&

This was going to be interesting, Charles thought as he watched Lady Regina's face go pasty white. He immediately grabbed onto her arm, preventing her from passing out there on the spot. Anne meanwhile was pale herself, who had fifty million questions running through her head. How was this possible? She had no sister besides Mary, and certainly not a twin one at that. Henry meanwhile glared at Charles accusingly; as though he had something to do with it. "What have you done, Brandon? Henry snarled. "Who is this?" He demanded pointing to Regina.

Offended, Charles immediately opened his mouth to give the bastard a piece of his mind. He was tired of Henry going around thinking that he can treat people like dirt, and nobody was going to say nothing. He had been doing it for way to long, and he didn't care if he was the king. Charles was not going to take it any longer. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by Regina who immediately kneeled in submission before the king. "You're Majesty, please don't blame his grace for this, there was no malice on his part; in fact we just met…." Regina said immediately, her heart did double as Charles gave her a grateful smile.

"Who are you?" Anne immediately cut in.

"Regina More, my Lady…" She immediately answered her tone very calm, but respectful voice. Truthfully, she didn't know how she did it considering the situation. Henry immediately recognized the name; this must be the niece who Thomas said that was staying with him and his family. Why hadn't he told him about her resemblance to Anne? Henry thought who didn't like to be made to the look the fool. He was going to have to have a long chat with Thomas.

Speaking of Thomas, he immediately caught sight of Thomas Boleyn along with his mother-in-law Elizabeth walking towards them. Charles meanwhile had to keep a suitable expression on his face as he caught sight of Boleyn. His hatred for the man had no bounds; he still couldn't believe that Henry had fallen for the load of bull that Boleyn was feeding him. Looking at the man he couldn't help but note how pale the man was, it was obvious that the man knew something. He looked over at Regina wondering if she was Boleyn's daughter, she had to be, there was no other explanation in his opinion.

Just then a gasp caught his attention along with the rest of them. He looked up to see Kat walking towards him, being escorted by More. This time it was hard for Charles to hold his emotions; who was consumed in jealousy. Regina meanwhile who was spinning from latest events, felt Charles tense beside her. She looked up noted that his face had darkened, he was clearly ticked off. What had him so upset? She then followed his gaze, and noted that he was glaring at her uncle who arm in arm with the Princess Dowager. Just then it hit her, was it possible that Charles was in love with the former queen? Just soon as the thought had come she instantly started to deny it, a man like Charles would never be attracted to a washed up old queen! The thought of it was just ridiculous, she thought. Not wanting to accept what was right in front of her.

Kat immediately looked to Thomas for an explanation, but he just gave her look that said that he would explain everything later. She then looked over at Charles to see what his reaction too all this was instead all she saw was Regina clinging onto Charles arm. Just then she felt something that she hadn't felt in a longtime and truthfully never wanted to feel again, and that was Jealousy.

Just then she got distracted by Henry who walked up to her and Thomas. For once she was grateful to Henry; who provided a much needed distraction from her current thoughts.

"Thomas, do you have an explanation for this?" Henry asked, gesturing towards Regina.

"Forgive me Harry, but I don't think that we should be discussing personal matters like this in public. Why don't we wait until the festivities are over, and I will give you a full explanation to you then," he said, looking at Harry and then at Thomas Boleyn who wore a stricken look on his face. The truth had been hidden way to long; it was time for it to come out. Henry immediately agreed, "Thomas is right, this is not the time or place to be discussing such matters." Anne opened her mouth to protest, but stopped upon seeing the warning look on her father face.

Henry then turned to Catherine, his eyes running over her appreciatively. Kat squirmed uneasily not liking the way he was looking at her. She remembered a time that she would do anything in the world to have him look at her like that, but now she really didn't care. In fact she felt kind of dirty. Kat was not the only who seemed happy about the situation, both Thomas and Charles looked like they wanted to throw Henry against the wall. Anne, well the look on her face said it all. She needed to have a long chat with Henry; he claimed he loved her, but his actions said other wise.

Snapping out of his trance, Henry turned to Anne ignoring the look of hurt on her face, and led her to the ball room where the celebration hall. Thomas and Elizabeth immediately followed behind them, followed by Kat and Thomas. Jealousy consumed Regina as she noted the dark look of jealousy that spread over Charles face as the Princess Dowager and her uncle passed them by. If she wasn't sure before, she most definitely sure now! It was obvious that his grace had feeling for the Princess Dowager of all people. He may like her now, thought Regina with loathing for Catherine, but its going to me in the end that will be Mrs. Charles Brandon, she thought, daydreaming a little.

"Lady Regina, can I escort you inside?" Charles voice interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I would be honored your grace," she said, her heart beating wildly.

Charles smiled politely at her, but his thoughts said something else. The sooner he got rid of her, the better; there was something about her that didn't sit right with him, and he had learned to trust his instincts a longtime ago, he had felt the same way when he had first met the black crowe, and he had been right. Unlike Henry he was not going lose his head over a pretty face. Besides, Kat had ruined him for any other female.

&

Upon entering the ballroom Kat was greeted by the sight of Mark Smeaton who played a very lively tune for the couples dancing in the middle of the room. Walking further into the room, Kat felt like she was in the French court rather in the English one. The style of decoration didn't surprise her much; she heard that Lady Anne had spent a good deal of time in France. "It's beautiful," she gasped, her eyes wide. "Yes it is," replied Thomas, but he wasn't referring to the ballroom at all. Working up the courage he turned to her and asked. "Dance with me Kitty?" he said huskily, calling her by her old nickname.

Kat hesitated for a moment, it had been since she had danced, and she didn't want to get up there and make a fool of herself. "You'll do fine," Thomas reassured her and then led her out in the middle of the room where the dancing was taking place. As the music began, Kat first was kind of awkward in her steps, but pretty soon she managed to get the hang of it. Laughing, she let herself relax, and started to enjoy herself. She was oblivious to the crowed that gathered watching them, whispering.

Anne's Pov:

Scowling, Anne watched Henry who just stared at a dancing Catherine totally memorized. Looking at the former queen, Anne couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the woman. If she was in the situation that Catherine was she didn't know how she would handle being back at court, and still try to maintain some dignity. She couldn't blame Henry or any man in the room for being memorized by her. She danced beautifully, and with an air of confidence that some of us wished we had. For some reason she wanted to befriend the princess, she knew that it sounded crazy considering all that happened between them, but with her usual air of confidence she was sure she could win the older woman's friendship. Despite what people thoughts she and Catherine had more in common then anyone realized. They were both strong willed, they no problem telling others what they thought of them. They were both very intellectual, and both were very devout to their faiths. Plus they were fighters. She knew that some people like her father, and Cromwell would advice against her seeking the other woman's friendship. Anne however was sure that there was not a malice bone in the other woman's body. She was pretty sure that the other woman was no longer in love with Henry. She didn't know the extent of the relationship with her and Brandon, but from the death glare that was on Brandon's face as he looked at More….there was something going on between those two, she decided.

He was not the only one; the look on Alice Mores face said it all. She watched in sympathy as the woman fled the hall. She didn't see Chapuys who wore a look of concern leave the hall to go after the distraught woman.

End of Anne's Pov:

&

Escorting Kitty off the floor, Thomas scowled as he spotted Brandon walking towards them. He didn't bother hiding the scowl that came across his respect. Chapuys had been right all along, and he being the gullible idiot he was had fallen for it. Brandon didn't care about Kitty; this was just another conquest on his part. Thomas knew that once Brandon had succeeded in bedding Kitty then he would leave her reputation in ruins, and broken hearted. And there was no ways in hell he was going to let that happen.

"Brandon," he greeted the other man coldly. Kat looked at Thomas in shock, never before did she hear him act so rudely towards anyone before.

She watched as both men glare at each other. "More," Charles responded back even more coldly. "How's the wife?' he asked, then smirked as he watched More's face turn a deep shade red.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Thomas took a step forward. He was going to teach this young punk a lesson. Charles immediately took a step forward; he had been itching for a fight with More ever since he came upon him and Kat hugging in her chambers.

Kat's eyes widened in alarm, she then spotted William who immediately stepped between both men. "This is neither the time nor place for this…" he hissed in a low voice, not wanting to cause a scene. Kat immediately stepped up besides him and glared at both men. Both men had the decency to bow their heads in shame.

She then to Charles and said. "I need to speak to you out on the terrace," she then looked at Thomas. "I will speak to you later," she said leaving no room for argument. Thomas then watched in annoyance as Brandon took her arm and escorted her to the terrace, he briefly wondered what Kitty wanted to talk with him about that she couldn't say in front of him.

He then scanned the room for Alice, his brow creased in worry, as he just noticed her absence.

Frowning, Henry scanned the ballroom in search of his wife. Where hell is Catherine? I just saw her a few minutes ago? He thought frustrated. Henry then turned to his groomsmen William Brereton maybe he had seen something.

"Have you seen the Princess Dowager?" he asked the man. The groomsmen looked at him in surprise for a moment and then answered.

"Yes your Majesty. I just saw her head out onto the terrace with the Duke of Suffolk's." A perverse feeling of satisfaction came over Brereton's as spotted the dark rage that appeared on the Kings face. Cursing under his breath, Henry angrily got up and stormed towards the terrace. He was oblivious to the look of shock he receiving from the courtiers.

&

Upon entering the terrace, Kat immediately turned to Charles. "What just happen in there?" she demanded.

"What does it look like?" said Charles. "It's obvious that More feels threatened by my relationship with you," he said.

Kat frowned. "Why in the world would Thomas feel threatened by my relationship with you?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Can't you guess he's in love with you," Charles said, who had a scowl on his face.

Kat looked at him shocked, her face then turned beat red. "That's ridicules," she snapped. He's married, and the only thing that has ever been between is that of friendship."

Charles snorted. "Friendship, huh, didn't look like that when I came to your chambers earlier." Jealousy consuming him. "In fact you look like a right trollop the way you were clinging on to him, "he snarled, who instantly regretted his words as soon as they came out. A hurt expression washed over Kat's face, and then it was followed by a blazing anger. She immediately reached up to slap him, but he caught her hand and then pulled her against him roughly. They look each other for a long minute. Anger, lust, and love twirled in both of their eyes. Charles captured her lips with his, and kissed her with a passion that shook them both.

They stood that way for a very long moment. Just then they heard a loud snarl of rage. They looked up to see Henry staring at them. Who looked shocked and murderous at the same time? He immediately lunged at Charles with a shout of fury. Luckily Charles had managed to pull Kat out of the way of Henry. Kat screamed as she watched Henry knock Charles to the ground, and started to punch him.

"You no good son of a bitch! How dare you touch my wife?" Shouted Henry in his fury.

Kat's screams echoed throughout the ballroom, many people came running on to the terrace to see what was going on. Scream came from many of the courtiers who watched as the king beat the living tar out of the Duke of Suffolk's. Tears ran down Kat's eyes as she yelled for someone to stop the fight. Then somehow Charles managed to get the upper hand, furious he landed some of his own punches, Henry looked dazed after one particular hard punch.

Kat watched in relief as George Boleyn and Anthony Knivert immediately pulled the men from each other. "Take him to the tower," snarled Henry, whose eyes were wild with rage.

"No! Stop! Let him Go!" shouted Kat, who watched as the guards immediately grabbed Charles, intending to take him to the tower. "Henry you're not thinking clearly! Stop this!

Just then Henry got in her face, which in turned caused Charles to renew his struggles. "Not thinking clearly!" Henry said with a look of shock on his face. Its you who's not thinking clearly, The Catherine I know would never even consider lying down with this dog. Then again, maybe I never really knew you? Maybe you've always been a whore, but I've just been too blind to see it."

Furious, Kat immediately raised her and slapped Henry hard across the face. The crowed gasped not believing what they had just witnessed. Henry looked stunned as well; never before had Catherine had raised a hand to him. Kat was stunned as well, but she was glad that she had done it; she had wanted to do that for a while now.

Worried about the Princess Dowager, Anne immediately stepped between her and Henry. "Henry stop!" she ordered.

Onlookers gasped again, not believing that the harlot was actually defending Queen Catherine. What had the world come too? Not wanting to upset his wife any further, Henry complied, he glared darkly. Who held his gaze not backing down? Kat then turned to Anne, 'Thank you," she said genuinely. Anne then watched Catherine face creased in worry as she watched the guards take Charles away. Anne then realized that Catherine was in love with Brandon, looking at the Princess Dowager in sympathy. "Don't worry I'll find a way to get Henry to release him," she said softly. Tears ran down Kat's face, who surprised Anne by hugging her. "Thank you," she said. And from there that was the start of a beautiful friendship between the wronged queen and the harlot.

Storming back into the ball, Henry who was consumed in anger and jealousy didn't see a figure step out of the shadows. "Did I miss anything?" a voice said, making Henry jump who spun around to see who the voice belong too. "Frances," Henry gasped, as his eyes rested on the smirking King of France.

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who don't review…I must say I'm very pleased with this chapter. I've been working on it all week. Lol, it's pretty long, I didn't think I had in me to write such a long chapter. Henry is a bastard; don't worry about Charles, lol, I'm sure with Anne/Kat working together he'll be out of the tower in no time. Lady J


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Regina More.

I grieve, yet dare not show my discontent;

I love, and yet am forced to seem to hate;

I dote, but dare not what I meant;

I seem stark mute, yet inwardly do prate.

Since from myself my other self I turn.

My care is like my shadow in the sun, follow me flying, flies when I pursue it,

Stands and lives by me, does what to have done.

Oh let me live with some more sweet content, or die, and so forget what love e're meant.

~Elizabeth I

Standing besides her older brother John, Margaret watched in awe as her father danced with the Princess Dowager. As she watched she watched the couple dance she couldn't help but think back to the fairy tales that her mother used to read to her as a child. Standing here she couldn't help but think that she was in one those tales now. Her father of course would play the part of the handsome Prince and her majesty she would play the lovely maiden that had stolen his heart. Frowning, she felt slightly guilty; she briefly wondered why she had automatically picked the Princess Dowager to play the part of the lovely maiden and not her mother? But just as quick as the came to mind, the more faster she dismissed it. She was being silly. This was all just a figment of her over active imagination. It wasn't real, she told herself. In reality the only person that held a key to her father heart was her mother, or so she thought. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she had gotten the attention of George Boleyn who was looking at her curiously.

John More POV:

Narrowing his eyes, John immediately caught Boleyn's appreciative stares directed towards his sister. He didn't like it one bit, this was not surprising considering that both he and his father couldn't stand the Boleyn's. They were the one responsible for the king turning his back on the true church, which was the Catholic Church. Not only that, and with the help of that heretic Cromwell they managed to go as far as suggesting to the king that he should be head of the church of England. The whole thing was downright blasphemous he fumed. The king the head of the church! It was shear craziness. The scary part about it was that the Boleyn's and any other supporter of this heresy might succeed. He hated to think what would happen to people like him and his father who were loyal to the Pope and the Catholic Church. Would they be killed? He knew that death was great possibility, but he wasn't afraid. He would happily give over his life, before ever turning his back on his faith.

Hopefully, it would not have to come that, he prayed the King's eyes would finally open to that whore and see her for the witch that she is. He would like nothing better then to her and those heretics she calls a family burned at the stake.

John knew that while the whore had the King under her spell there was nothing he could do, but when it came to Margaret that was a whole different story. If George Boleyn thought he was going to get anywhere near his sister he had another think coming. He thought angrily, he was all most willing to do anything to keep that bastard away from his sister. Aside from the obvious, he had other reasons for wanting to keep Boleyn away from Margaret; he had heard that Boleyn's taste in lovers ran towards his own gender. The latest rumor was that he was having sexual relations with Mark Smeaton, the whore's musician. If this was true, he thought, which he had no doubt that it, was. Boleyn interest in sister was not as honorable as they appeared. The scary part of it was that Margaret could easily fall in his trap, he loved his sister, but there were times when she could dangerously naïve. He was afraid that Boleyn might see this in her and take advantage.

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked over at his sister who seemed deep in thought herself. He then looked back at Boleyn and noted with relief that he was no longer eyeing his sister; instead he was in deep conversation with his father, Thomas Boleyn. Speaking of fathers…..he glanced over at his own father who currently had the attention of everyone in the ballroom as he danced with the Princess Dowager. Just when he thought he knew his father, the old man always managed to surprise him. He considered himself a good dancer, but compared to his father, he was an amateur. He then looked over at his mother to see what her reaction to all this was, what he saw shocked him, his mother was in tears. As long as he knew he never had seen her cry, she had always been the solid rock of the family. It scared him to see her like this, he then watched as she ran from the ball room. He then looked to see if Margaret had noticed, but from the looks of it she hadn't seen a thing. He then started to back up; he then turned and headed out of the ballroom after his mother.

No sooner had John left had the music had stopped and courtiers immediately began to applaud and shout at the dancing couple. Margaret began to laugh as she noticed how red her father's face was from the all the attention that he was receiving. She immediately looked over to John to tell him, but much to her surprise he wasn't there. Frowning, she scanned the ballroom, but found no signs of him. Maybe he was off with some girl, she thought, he did have a tendency of doing that. Shrugging her shoulders, she then turned back to her father, but suddenly caught sight of George Boleyn who was walking straight towards her.

Her eyes immediately widen, and her heart began to race. She was in instant denial; there was no way that George Boleyn was coming over to just to speak to her. She then looked at some of the beautiful women that surrounded her. He probably wanted to speak to one of them; it was ridiculous to think that George Boleyn one of the most handsome men in the court want to speak with a plain Jane like herself.

"Lady Margaret…" she jumped and looked into the handsome face of George Boleyn, who smiled at her warmly. "Lord Rochford," she greeted nervously, and then blushed as he lifted her hand and kissed. "May I have the pleasure of the next dance, my lady?" Margaret couldn't believe her ears, he wants dance with me, she thought, it was like she was in one of dairy tales, but this time it she that attracted the attention of the handsome prince. "It will be an honor, my Lord…" she answered warmly. Smiling, he then took her hand and led out to the dance floor.

&&

John managed to follow his mother all the way out to gardens, but as he approached the big water fountain that stood in center of garden he realized that he had lost her. He scowled _damnit! Where the hell she go? _John thought in frustration as his eyes scanned the area for any possible clues. He took about two steps forward, when all the sudden he felt some thing collide into him, knocking the wind out of him, not only that but he lost his balance and fell into the fountain with a huge splash. Sputtering, he spat the water out of his mouth. He then looked up to see a figure looking down at him who was covered in a red cloak. The cloak did a great job of hiding whoever was behind it, because he couldn't make out heads or tails if it was a man or woman, but if he had to guess he would say that it was a woman, considering how petite in shape the figure was, though he had seen men like that…..his mind began to wander. But he forced himself back to the present. He then shot the wench his best death glare, only to be surprised to hear a loud snort come from her, followed by some giggles. John looked at her in out rage, how she dare laugh at him. There was nothing funny about this situation at all. "I'm so glad that I can amuse you," he said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe if you were watching where you were going then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess." She replied back to him tartly.

"Watching where I'm going…" John repeated, who couldn't believe the audacity of the wench. "It was you who ran into me," he exclaimed. "Whatever," she breathed, she didn't have time to stand around and argue over something so stupid. She felt like just leaving him and going on with her business, but the disapproving look of her mother came to mind.

"Here take my hand…" she demanded, holding her hand out to him. She then watched as he looked at suspiciously for second. She then gave a loud sigh of impatience. She jumped a bit at the electricity that went through her as grasped onto her hand firmly. She looked at him to see if he felt it, he must have because he wore a puzzled look on his face. Just as she was preparing to help pull him from the water, she let out a shrill scream as yanked her violently forward causing her to go head first into the water. John immediately started to laugh as she submerged from the water glaring daggers at him. Grabbing a handful of mud from the murky water below her, she stood up and threw it with all her might at the beastly man. John immediately stopped laughing as mud splattered across his face. He stared at the wench in shock, he couldn't believe she had just did that, but strangely enough instead of being angry was rather amused.

"This is war," he said, grinning wickedly at her; he then grabbed some mud and started to advance towards her. Meanwhile his counter part meanwhile managed to dodge the mud ball he threw at her. "Is that best you got!" she taunted, laughing. She could just see the look on Lady Bryant's face if she saw her now. After all daughters of kings weren't suppose to act in such a fashion. For the first time Mary found herself having fun. "You're going to pay for that wench," John said playfully, he then reaches down to scoop up some more mud when he felt a small hard body crash against him, losing his balance he grabs onto the wench and takes her with him as they land in water. Mary immediately turns beat red as she realizes that she is on top of him…..there eyes meet, and they stare at each other…..either of them sure not what to say or do.

"What in the world!" they both look up to see Lady Bryant staring at them in shock. "Lady Mary! Get out of there at once! What in world what your father say!' Said Lady Bryant whose was looking scandalized. Mary just rolled her eyes, _like he gave a damn about me anyways!_ She thought with venom. Then Lady Bryant turned to John who was helping Mary out of the fountain. "And you young man are lucky that it was me who came and not his majesty. He would surely have your head for this, if he found you in such a compromising position with his daughter!"

"Daughter!" he then turned and stared at her in shock. "Princess Mary?"

&&

_Eustace PoV: _

_He stood in the shadows watching her weep. _

_The sight nearly broke his heart. He wanted desperately to go over and comfort her, but being the strong woman that she was, she would not accept his comfort. She would be embarrassed that he had seen in her in such a state. _

_He had seen a lot of things in this court, but nothing as heartbreaking as this, what had wounded her so?….he then watched as pulled out tiny journal and look for a moment, and then let out a anguish cry and threw it as far as she could. She then got up, picked up her skirts and ran._

_Frowning, he came out of his hiding place and picked up the abandoned Journal. Maybe this would give him the answers. _

_Alice POV:_

_Thomas has made a fool of me for the very last time. Her mind going over that evening…..not only was she shocked to see her husband, but she even more shocked to see "that woman" on his arm. Apparently her husband found enough time to escort her, but he couldn't find enough time to escort his own family. That was just icing on the cake, the biggest blow came when he led her out onto the dance floor. Never mind the fact that they had been to several of these functions over the years….never once in all those had he asked her dance…..or for matter had he given her a clue that he even knew how dance….she worse part she had to find out while he was dancing with her. This proved all to much for her…..she knew that if she didn't leave soon…she would only embarrass herself....._

_After leaving ballroom……she made her way out to the palace gardens….that was only the place she thought that could bring her any semblance of comfort. Once she was sure that she was alone…..that's when she let go of all her emotions…..this was the very last time she going to weep over Thomas More! She vowed. Starting now, everything was going to change…and she was going to make sure Thomas knew about….she had been silent way to long. Not only did he need to hear, but for her own sanity she needed to tell him. She needed to do something else too….taking a deep breath, she pulled out the journal out of her pocket...she looked at with disgust._

_Why did she even carry it, the only thing it did was feed her pain. Well no more! She thought angrily, she then let out a warrior cry and threw it away from her. Afraid that she might be tempted to retrieve it….she got up, lifted her skirt and ran…._

_End of Alice POV!_

&&

Rome

Pope Paul who was sitting at his in study looked up from his paper work as he heard a sharp from the door. "Come in!" he shouted in a much undignified manner for a man of his station. The door opened and in stepped his top Cardinal and dearest friend Lorenzo Campeggio stepped through the door. . He could tell immedialty from his Cardinal demeanor that he had news from England, then again what else could it be? He thought amusingly. It seemed like the matter involving Henry Tudor and his marital troubles was the only thing keeping him busy now a day.

Even now he was writing another letter to Henry….in hope that he would see the error of his ways, but he was not getting his hopes up. Henry had ignored all his letters so far, even the one that threatened to ex-communicate him. Frankly, he was tired of writing letters, he thought putting down his quill.

"I take it that you have news from England…" he said, and watched the cardinal cross the room towards him. He then held out his hand for the man to kiss. "Yes, your holiness, I have new from England, unexpected news at that…" the cardinal replied promptly after he had kissed the Pope's hand. "Unexpected news…." Repeated the Pope with a raised eyebrow, he could tell by the look from Lorenzo's face that this news was very much welcomed. "Well go on," he urged him. Secretly he hoped that Henry had finally seen the light and decided to mend the error of his ways.

"I just received two letters today, along with some startling news from our spies from court…."

"Start with news from our spies," said the Pope leaning back into his chair. He always had been fascinated with the daily happenings of court life. "Please continue, cardinal…." he urged.

"Well as you know Henry banished the Queen from court." The Pope immediately wore a look of disgust on his face. The whole thing was disgraceful in his opinion. "Well, it seems that instead of moving to the More like the King wanted her too…" continued Campeggio. "Queen Katherine decided to move in with the Duke of Suffolk's ~ Charles Brandon."

The Popes eyes immediately widened. Though he had not met the Duke personally, but from what he heard the man was just as libertine as Henry and King Frances combined. Queen Katherine staying with that "Womanizer" Charles Brandon! He couldn't believe it! (A/N this part dedicated to AestheticNarcissist)

But then again this might not be so bad, thought the Pope, the wheels in his brain turning. He knew that Katherine was very devout her faith….he knew that she would not compromise herself morally. As far as Brandon went he could use him as tool against Henry. After all they were best friends. If Henry couldn't be persuaded by him to change his ways, maybe he would listen to his best friend.

"That's not all of it your holiness…" Campeggio said looking uneasy. "There's more?" he asked. Not as eager as he was at first too hear this news. "The harlot had invited Queen Katherine back with the blessing of the King." The Pope looked shocked, he immediately crossed himself. He didn't like this at all, and frankly he was afraid for the Queen's safety. He wouldn't put it pass that harlot or heretics she called a family to make an attempt on the Queen's life. "Campeggio, I want to send some men to England, to look over the Queen and Princess Mary….." ordered the Pope.

"It's already been done, your holiness," Campeggio immediately spoke up. "Plus, I've wrote William Brereton and asked him if he would also be willing to look after the Queen and Princess as well…"

"So what about these letters…" he asked, hoping for at least some good news there. He was relieved to see a rather happy expression cross the Cardinal features. "Your Holiness, you received letters from both the Emperor and Queen Katherine herself. From what I gather from both their letters it seems that they have changed their minds in regards to the great matter." The Pope was rather surprised by this revelation; both the Queen and Emperor last time seemed almost fanatic in their stance, that the whole issue of the divorce was downright ridiculous. "From what I read from both letters…" continued Campeggio. " both the Queen and Emperor want her marriage to Henry to end, but instead of granting her a divorce, both seem in favor of an annulment." He wondered what happen to change both the Queens and the Emperors minds on this important issue. It had to be something big, otherwise he didn't think that either would have budge on issue, let along suggest an annulment.

"Holiness, there is more," Campeggio said. The Pope immediately gestured for him to continue. "The Emperor has stated that his Aunt deserves better then that heretic Henry." The Pope couldn't help but nod in agreement at the Emperor words. "The Emperor states that he is ready to make amend with Frances." This shocked the Pope, who knew quite well the rivalry between the two men. "He has heard of the recent passing of Frances wife, Queen Claude…" Campeggio said sadly. The Pope face turned solemn at this, he met Queen Claude just once, he never met a finer, devout woman then her. "Though, he is saddened by the news of the Queen's death, he knows that in time that Francis will want to take another wife. Someone much like the late Queen Claude in her moral and religious views…" The Pope immediately knew where this was headed. "So the Emperor is offering up his Aunt as a potential bride to King Frances?" asked the Pope, who was kind of shocked, but then again that was not a bad idea. If Spain and France were to unite, not only would Henry be very much alone, as far as allies were concerned, but he could be very well be taken out of the equation all together. Looking at Campeggio a smile came to his face, he was finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel. It was clear what he had to do, he would grant Queen Katherine and the Emperor their wishes, and annul the marriage between her and Henry. At the same time he was going to give the emperor his blessing for a union of marriage between Katherine and Frances. Not only that but he was going to write Frances himself , he was sure that Charles yet to approach him yet, why not start getting the ball rolling. It was imperative that the marriage between Katherine and Frances happen as soon as possible.

&&

Lord Kingston looked warily at the woman in front of him. "Your Majesty it is not a good idea for you to be here." He said, looking into the concerned face of Queen Katherine sadly. Who was standing in the middle of his office, wearing a dark silk cloak? He had heard from his guards all about the fight that broke out between the Duke of Suffolk's and the King, but he was not sure what caused the fight? But he was pretty sure the woman standing in front of him was the cause. He wanted to help her, but he was afraid in evoking the wrath of the King.

Katherine who needed to see Charles was not going to give up, if she had to stay here all night, she would. No one, including Henry was going to stop her from seeing the man she loved. She needed to see if he was okay, just the thought of him injured in a rat infested cell made her sick to her stomach. Anne of course understood, she had encouraged her to go to the tower, but before Kat had left Anne had given her a note granting her permission to see Charles. She told Kat that she would keep Henry distracted as long as possible. Crying, Kat had given her a warm hug….she was so glad that she had befriended the younger woman; otherwise she would not know this side of her.

"Has Henry given your orders forbid me from seeing the Duke of Suffolk's "she asked him pointedly.

"No, I haven't talked to the King tonight," Kingston admitted. "But, I'm sure that his majesty would not approve of you being here Madame…" he said.

Kat's body stiffened in anger, she watched Kingston shift uncomfortably. "Henry has made it clear that I'm no longer his wife! So who I see and don't see is none of his business!" she spat.

"That may be true your majesty, but he is still the King!"

"Then what about the queen?" she asked, and then handed over the letter that Anne had given her earlier. Confused, he took the letter from her hand and opened the letter, he couldn't believe his eyes at first. Had the harlot really given Queen Katherine permission to come see Brandon? But the signature at the end of the letter left no room for doubt, plus Queen Katherine was honest as they come she would never do something so dishonest. He had no choice but to let her see him. A victorious smirk immediately came upon Kat's lips as she realized that she had won this battle.

"Where are you keeping him?" she asked, following Kingston out of his office. "In one of the room's above this," he said. "I see no point in keeping him in one of the dungeon cells, particularly when he hasn't been really been charged with anything yet." Kat fumed at this, Henry was such an ass! The man she married and loved had always ruled fairly! He would never do something this low, like keeping a man locked up in a tower, because it pleased him. The only other man she could think of who would do the same thing was Henry's father! Just the thought of that ego manic brought shivers down her spine. She would never forget the time he cornered her in her own bedroom demanding that she pleasure him, since he was one supporting her, and that her sorry excuse of father wasn't paying a damn cent! Tears came to her eyes, she never been more frightened in all her life, but luckily Margaret had walk in the room before he could do anything else.

"This way you're Majesty" Kingston said interrupting her thoughts, she then followed him the upstairs. They came to the very first leading up from the steps; she waited anxiously for Kingston to open the door, once he did she immediately ran past him into the room. "Kat!?" Charles said in surprise, getting up from the bed, staring at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she was here! How was it possible? Not caring that Kingston was in the room, Kat immediately ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her hair. Kingston meanwhile just stared at the couple in shock. He slowly back out of the room, feeling like an intruder.

Neither Kat nor Charles heard the door close behind him; they were too wrapped up in each of other to care. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Charles said, looking at her sternly but lovingly. "I couldn't stay away! I had to see you," she said softly, looking deeply into his eyes. They stared at each for a moment; he then leaned down and captured lips, kissing her passionately. Pulling away, she then reached up and caressed his cheeks; she then started planting tiny kisses over his bruises. "Your poor face," she whispered. "Do I look that bad?" he joked, chuckling. "No," she answered him honestly. "You look as handsome as ever, even with the bruises…." She said smiling. His eyes twinkled, as he looked at her with love…."How did I get to become so lucky?" he whispered. Her heart swelled, "No I'm the lucky one…." She said softly, her eyes filled with love. He then pulled into another long kiss, but after a while he pulled away from her with a groan. He couldn't let himself get carried away. He was a changed man; the old Charles wouldn't be able to resist this beautiful woman, especially with the bed a few feet from them. He wanted their first time to be special, preferably as husband and wife, and in the comfort of their own bedroom. He knew that it sounded weird considering his past, but Kat meant more to him then he ever imagined, he wanted to their first time together to be memorable, not that it would be anyways, but this was really important to him and he was not going to mess it up.

A/N Sorry it took so long with the chapter, but I had writers block. Thanks again for all the reviews, hope you like this chap.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, accept for Regina

Henry's body was covered drenched in sweat. Mumbling, he tossed and turned.....

Dream sequence:

_In his dream, Henry was sitting at his throne, next to him was Anne who looked the vision of loveliness...wearing a elegant gold gown that only enhanced her features. Catching his eye she looked at him adoringly. He smiled at her warmly, he then turned from her and looked out over the courtiers before him, he immediately spotted Anthony and William who grinned and him and then bowed with respect. Smiling, he quickly made a mental note to send out a messenger to both of his friend so they could play some tennis later on. _

_Tennis had always been Charles favorite sport, in fact it had been Charles that introduced him the sport. Just then he felt something heavy press against his chest just at the memories of him and his ex-best friend. It had been Brandon who first showed him how to play tennis. He had always been a fast learner and had caught on quickly to how the game was played. With Charles at his side they had made a formidable team against opponents. But whenever they played against each other that was a totally different story. Unlike Anthony or any other courtier who was trying to win favor with the king, Charles would never just let him win. Charles had always seen past his title and saw the behind it all. Maybe that's the reason he had been more closer to Charles then he was with the others._

_He was saddened by sudden deterioration of their friendship, but it wasn't his fault! Charles was the one that betrayed him by getting involved with Catherine. Just then he felt a cool hand slip into his and squeeze his hand gently. He looked into his wife beautiful face, he couldn't help but be memorized by her, she was so beautiful. He was envy of every man at court, he thought smugly._

"_Sweetheart," he purred and lifted her hand and kissed it. He watched a rose color filled her cheeks. "You look totally ravishing tonight." He then watched as a mischievous expression came over her face. " Will you be visiting my bedchambers tonight?" she asked him seductively. _

"_Most definitely," he said wearing a grin on his face, he leaned in to kiss her, that's when the doors to the throne room swung open catching everyone's attention. Henry's eyes darkened, he then let out a snarl. This better be good , because if it isn't then I'm going to have someone's head for this, he thought viciously. He watched as one of servants scrambled in looking very frightened. Spotting the king he turned even more pale at the death glare he was currently receiving from said King. He then bowed quickly, "S...Sir Thomas More to see you, your Majesty," he said in a shaky voice. Henry's face immediately brightened at the mention of his dearest friend and mentor. _

_"Send him, quickly..." Ordered Henry who was anxious to see Thomas. The servant quickly bowed and scurried out the room. As he waited for Thomas to appear, a familiar warmth spread throughout him, like it always did whenever Thomas was around. Thomas was more to him then just a mentor / friend, he was the older brother that Arthur never was, who had always been to busy in preparations in becoming king to pay much attention to his kid brother.__**(A/N: Basically Thomas looked like he did during the execution scene) **_**  
**

One of his favorite memories was during an astrology lesson, it had been pitch black outside when Thomas had taken him to the roof to look into the heavens. Thomas had a great knowledge of the stars and how they affected our humors. He watched as More entered the room, "Thomas," he choked, shocked by his brother's appearance. Thomas was deathly pale, he looked like he had not shaven or cut his hair in weeks. He was wearing a ripped up dirty white shirt and black pants.

_"What in God's name." Henry exclaimed, and got up and walked over to his brother. He put both of his hands on his shoulders looking at him in concern. "What happened to you? What are you wearing" he said looking over his friend once more. "You look like hell!" Thomas then surprised him by wrenching away from him, taking a couple of steps and glaring at him with loathing. Henry flinched as though Thomas had struck him. What had he done to make Thomas so mad at him, he was sure that it was all a big misunderstanding. Thomas had to know that he would never deliberately hurt him._

"_How could you do this Henry, how can you betray me like this," Thomas snapped anger, disappointment flickering in his eyes. Henry reeled in shock. Yes, Thomas had been angry with him on plenty occasions, but never before had he been disappointed in him. It felt like Thomas had stuck a knife in his chest. _

"_Thomas, I have no clue what your talking about, this is all a big misunderstanding, I would never betray you, you must know that..." Henry said giving Thomas a pleading look. Thomas however was having non of it, his face was still hard as stone. "But you did betray me, just look at me Henry, I'm dead!" Thomas Shouted__**. He has gone completely mad**__.... where the first things that came to Henry's mind. He then looked around to what everyone reactions were, but everyone just stood frozen place._

"_Henry," Catherine's voice rang out, he looked up to see her looking at him concern. He almost cried tears of joy at the sight of her, he was so relieved to see her. He knew that she also had a close relationship with Thomas, maybe she could get through to him. "Catherine, thank god you're here, there something seriously wrong with Thomas..." he said, gesturing towards Thomas. Katherine looked past him, she then looked back at him in concern. "Henry are you okay?" she asked him, taking him totally off guard. He looked at her in surprise, "I'm fine, it's Thomas that I'm worried about," he told her. _

"_Henry, Thomas is not there," Katherine finally told him._

"_Of course he's there..." Henry said in annoyance. He turned back to Thomas only to find the man gone. He immediately started to panic, his eyes searching everywhere for his friend. Just then he noticed something on the ground where Thomas had been standing. He bent down to take a better look at it. On the floor was a pile of dust, on top of the pile was a sliver cross._

_End of Dream_

Sitting up in bed, Henry felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself. _"It's just a dream, it's not real," _he kept repeating over and over to himself. He then shuddered, as a feeling of foreboding came over him. He went over the dream once more, trying to figure out its hidden meaning.

"Henry." He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up meeting the concerned eyes of his beloved Anne. "Bad dream," she said softly, looking at him with sympathy.

He just nodded, shifting uncomfortably. Normally, he would confide in Anne about his dream, but considering her history with Thomas he didn't think it was such a good idea.

He then pulled her close to him, and smiled as she laid her head down on his chest. Anne never felt more contented in her life, she closed her eyes and smiled. She wished that she could stay this way forever. They stayed like that for several seconds.

It was Anne who finally broke the silence. She chewed the bottom of her lip, She only did that when she was really nervous. Things were really peaceful with her and Henry she didn't know if she should broach the subject of Brandon, but then she remembered the worried look on Kat's face earlier and decided to move forward.

"Henry," she said softly.

"Hmm..." he said, idly stroking her hair.

We need to talk." Anne said, who sat up in bed, wearing a serious expression on her face. "It in regards to the Duke of Suffolk's." She then felt his whole body tense, he stopped playing with her hair, scowling, he abruptly pulled away from her, ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

"Why do we need to talk about that traitorous bastard," he snarled, annoyed with Anne for even mentioning his ex-best friend.

"I think you should release him from the tower."

Henry looked at her in shock. He was surprised that she of all people was defending Charles. It was well know to him and all of the Kingdom that both Anne and her family had no love when it came to Brandon. So what had changed.

"Since when have you became that bastard's champion!" he snarled at her, looking her accusingly.

"I'm not his champion." Anne snapped, annoyance flashing through her eyes. True she had no love lost when it came to Brandon, but she had a feeling that was going to change due to her budding friendship with Kat. "I just don't think its right for him to be held in the tower, especially since he has broken no law,' she said, which was partially true, but her main reason for wanting him out was due to Kat, who was heart sick over the whole thing.

"Broken no law!" Henry shouted, looking at her like she was crazy. "He committed treason!" Anne had the urge to roll her eyes. "The only thing he did was kiss Catherine." Henry fumed, that was enough in his book to put the bastard's head on the chopping block. "You forgot, he also physically attacked me," he pointed out. " He's was only defending himself, you're the one that started the fight," she countered.

"What's the real reason that you want Charles out of the tower," Henry asked, looking at her suspiciously. He knew there was more then she was telling him. Anne hesitated, but finally she decided to tell him the truth. "Fine, I'm doing this for Catherine," she confessed, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as thoughts of her friend came to mind. "Since when have you and Catherine have become friends," Henry asked, looking at her in shock. Last time he checked, Both Catherine and Anne hated each other with a passion. He listened as Anne proceeded to tell him about her budding friendship with Catherine.

Henry hid the scowl that threatened to appear on his face. He didn't like this one bit. And his reasons for not liking this were all purely selfish. If Catherine was willing to become friends with Anne, that meant only one thing that she was no longer in love with him. This left a void inside him that he couldn't even begin to described.

He had come to depend on her love, though the world might be against him, he knew that there was one person out there that loved him unconditionally. True, he wanted to move on from him, but his idea of moving one meant going to live at a convent, not befriend his new wife, or fall in love with his best friend.

Speaking of the bastard this was all his fault, he fumed, his nails digging into the bed. He's the one responsible for this change in Catherine. He had turned her against him. Brandon didn't love her, she was just another conquest to him. Why couldn't Catherine see this, she was a smart woman but when it came to Brandon she had blinders on. He knew that once Brandon got what he wanted, he would leave Catherine heartbroken, and go onto the next harlot. Henry knew that his ex-wife was a strong woman, but he didn't think that she could take being hurt again.

Henry knew that he was partially responsible for Catherine being in this mess. He had hurt her, leaving her vulnerable to Brandon seduction. Now it was up to him to save her. He had to open her eyes, show her that Charles was not the man he claimed to be, and once she realized this, he would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Henry, have been listening to me." Anne snapped, glaring at him. Who had been rattling off different reasons to why he should free Brandon from the tower. "I've come to a decision," he announced. A look of surprise appeared on her face, then it turned to apprehension. "I've decided to release Brandon from the tower." Anne looked at him suspiciously, she knew that Henry didn't just do things unless there was something in it for him. "What's the catch," she asked him.

"No catch." He said without blinking."I'm doing this for my people, who are already have a low opinion of me, because I replaced you with Catherine." He then grimaced, looking as though he was in pain. "As you pointed out he has not broken any laws. I don't want my people thinking that I'm an unjust ruler on top of everything else."

Anne didn't really buy his reasoning, she knew there was more then Henry was letting on, but she wasn't going to argue, she was just glad that he was releasing Brandon.. She couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on her face, she couldn't wait to see the look on Kat's once she learns that Charles was going to be released.

A/N Sorry for the short chap, but I wanted to get something out to you...so I decided just to focus on Henry in this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers as always, and thanks to those who don't review but keep reading. LadyJ

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_All of my Memories_

_Keep you near_

_It's all about us_

_Imagine you'd be near_

_The silent whispers_

_The silent tears_

_Made me a promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminding me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home._

_Memories~ Within Temptation. _

Thomas Boleyn POV:

Thomas Boleyn haunted by memories of the past, tossed and turned in bed night later that night, his entire body was drenched in sweat. Mumbling, he kicked off the covers with his feet. "Grace!" he cried out say her name for the very first time in several years, he reached out to touch her but instead of feeling her soft silky hair all he felt was air.

Sitting up in bed, his eyes were wide, and his heart beating frantically inside his chest.

Looking around he realized that he was back in his bedroom. It had all been a dream, taking a couple of deep breaths trying to slow his heart rate. He then looked over his shoulder at his wife, he was relieved that to find her sleeping peacefully besides him. Just then a scowl appeared across his face.

Damn More! He cursed. Damn him for making me remember! Just when thought he had effectively buried those memories of the past, Moore had to reopen the wound so to speak. What in the world was he thinking when he brought Regina to court? He knew that people were bound to ask questions.

Didn't they agree all those years back that it was best for everyone involved that that the past stay in the past? Now he wanted to renege on their deal! He couldn't help but think that More wanted revenge, but why now? More had plenty of chances to reveal the truth over the years, so why reveal it now, he asked himself.

He then looked back at his wife; his were filled with love as his roamed over her. After all these years she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. A tiny voice in the back of his head was urging to go ahead and tell Elizabeth. He knew that it probably be easier then her finding out from Moore. But another part was still hoping that maybe he could convince Moore from revealing the truth, or Moore just decides to let the truth stay buried.

He knew the chances of happening was slim to none, but the thought of telling Elizabeth terrified him, he loved her so much, he didn't want to see her hurt, but he knew that revealing the truth would hurt her deeply. She probably never trusts him again.

Not wanting to disturb his wife, he slipped out of bed and put his night robe; he glanced one more time at his wife and left the room heading to his study.

Once he got to his study, he went and sat down at his desk. He then pulled open a drawer at his right side, reaching inside he pulled out a silver heart shaped necklace. Looking at it, he wore a pained expression on his face. He should have gotten rid of this a long time ago, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He remembered when he had surprised her with it; her eyes were practically sparkling with radiance, at that moment he was memorized by her beauty, she then handed him the necklace and insisted that he put it on her. As he did so, she vowed right then and there that she would never take it off. Looking back, he noted sadly, she had never kept her promise. He then looked at the necklace again, caressing it gently in his hand, he was by no means very sentimental, but it was the only thing that he had left of her.

There was not much he regretted in this world, like using his own daughter as "bait" to lure in the king, he knew that some people looked down at him for that, but why should he feel guilty, they were on top of the world, for goodness sake Anne was the "Queen of England". Plus she was currently carrying his grandson, the future king of England; things were only bound to get better for them. He was sure that anyone else who was in the position he was in now would do the very same thing. And if they denied it they were either liars or not right in the head.

One thing he did regret was hurting Grace "His Angel" as he used to call her, the name suited her; he always did think that she was an angel sent to him from heaven.

He would never forget the first time he had seen her; it had been at a celebration feast that Henry VII was holding. He would have taken Elizabeth, but she was big with child and didn't feel well, plus she was not all that keen on leaving two year old Mary with the servants. Arriving at the palace that night, he was greeted by both they king and queen, who looked radiant as usual, dressed in the latest fashion of the time. Both King and Queen had been very under standing about Elizabeth's absence. Considering that the queen was big with child herself she knew what Elizabeth was going through.

Taking pity on him they insisted he join them at their table, he of course had been thrilled by this; considering that he was just a king's guard this was a major feather in his cap. He hoped be more then just a king's guard, he was confident that he would be knighted one day; it was just a matter of time.

Sitting next to Henry VII at the royal table, he laughed at one of the Kings jokes, he of course didn't find it funny, but not wanting to offend his majesty he laughed anyways. Apparently the queen was not amused either, who was currently shooting daggers at her husband.

Chuckling, Thomas shook his head, he then turned to the middle of the hall where all the dancing was taking place, and he watched several couples dance to the lively music that was being played by the king's musician. He recognized few of the couples, but his eyes rested on Moore, he couldn't keep the surprised expression on his face, Moore had a date, usually he came to these alone and was the first one too leaves.

Taking his eyes off Moore he looked over at his date, his breath caught throat, he stared at her, and his world was at a stand still at the moment. Aside from his wife he never saw a more beautiful woman in his life. She had short dark brown hair, a petite frame, but what drew him most to her was the confidence that radiated off her, he knew instantly that she was different from other women.

He watched as Moore, who was smiling whispered something in her ear, tilting her head back she laughed, her eyes sparkling in radiance. He felt a stab of jealousy towards Moore, what could a beautiful woman like that possibly see in him? He questioned. The man had no personality as far as he could tell. He tried to befriend the man, but Moore told him in uncertain terms to shove it. His thoughts then turned his thoughts back to Moore companion, who was she? And why hadn't he seen her before, he was sure that someone as beautiful as her would stand out to him.

Just then Henry VII, who caught his stare, leaned over to him wearing a smirk." Beautiful isn't she…" he said, running an appreciative eye over her. Thomas couldn't help but nod in agreement. "That my friend is Grace Moore," the king continued.

Thomas looked back at the king, shock clearly written on his face. "Moore," he said in surprise, and then turned to the King looking at him questioningly. "Yes, that's Moore's sister…" Thomas was stunned by this knew, from what he knew about Moore, it did not include a sister. He wanted to ask the King more, but decided against it. Once the music stopped, he got up from his seat ignoring the wink from Henry VII and made his way to Grace.

Unbeknownst to Boleyn she had been watching ever since he arrived. He by far was the most attractive man she had met so far, she of course asked her brother, Thomas, who the man was, she watched his features darken. A scowl appearing as he glanced over at Boleyn, he then turned back to her, this time his face wore a look of concern and seriousness. "I want you to stay away from Boleyn, Gracie…" he told her, using his pet name for her. He didn't trust Boleyn, from what he heard the man was very manipulative, he would do anything and hurt anyone to get his way, plus the man had a mean streak in him, he had witnessed it on many occasions, he didn't want his baby sister getting involved with Boleyn, he would only end up hurting her in the end.

Grace looked at her brother with shock, never before had Thomas forbidden her to see anyone. She then looked over the handsome face of Boleyn, wondering what he done to get on her brothers bad side.

She was about to ask him, when she heard the music stop, just then a couple of courtiers stopped to talk with her brother, she smile being cordial as possible, bored she finally slipped away.

"Can I have this dance?" a voice asked behind her, she jumped, turning around and looked straight into the handsome face of Thomas Boleyn, she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. Thomas meanwhile had the urge to reach out and caress her face. "Mr. Boleyn," she greeted, a surprised look came over his face, "you know my name," he said, she nodded. "I hope you haven't heard anything too bad," he said in a teasing tone.

Her lips curved into a wicked smile, her eyes sparkling with amusements. "Oh, I've heard some pretty interesting things," she teased back, he laughed, a chill ran down her spine at his rich laughter. Just then they heard the music start back up, he held out his hand for her take. She hesitated for a moment, but finally took it. Little did she know that after that night her life would be changed forever after that night?

Thomas came back to reality; his hand was clutching the heart shaped necklace tightly. That night had been the start of something special for both of them, a little over two months later they began their affair. Wanting to be discreet he had brought them their own cabin, reflecting back that had not been a good idea, it gave Grace the wrong impression, made her think that there was more to their relationship then there actually was.

She truly believed that he was going to leave his wife and children for her, which was not the case, he loved his wife, and there was no way he was going to leave her, especially for a silly girl who had her head in the clouds.

His thoughts drifted to their last happy moment together.

It had been at their cabin, they had been sitting by the fire talking, apparently her brother knew of their situation and was not at all pleased. Grace was concerned that Moore would try to harm him in some way. He immediately started sooth her, he was not all worried about Moore, he didn't think that the man had the guts to up against him, not only that, he knew too much, Grace had confided to him about her past, he knew that Moore would do anything to have that stay hidden.

Apparently Grace was a product of an affair that Thomas senior had, who had slept with one of the servants, who later on became pregnant. She died in child labor giving birth to Grace.

Not having the heart to give the baby away, Thomas Senior decided to keep the baby, much to the ire of Agnes Moore, not wanting the baby to be labeled a bastard everything was hushed up. Moore knew of course about his sister true parentage, but didn't care; according to Grace the two had were very close, he was the only one she could depend on for a long time that is until he came along. Thomas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, he didn't want to her to depend on him, he almost felt like telling her the truth, but something stopped him, he was not finish with her yet.

Instead he presented her with a heart shaped necklace that he gotten her, happiness radiated in her eyes as she looked at it, she then hugged him tightly. She then handed the necklace back to him and him to put it on for her. As he was doing this, she vowed right then and there that she would never take it off.

He then turned her towards and they began to make love, unbeknownst to them both that would be the last time they would ever be in each others again.

The next time he had seen her they were arguing. She had just told him that she was pregnant. Thomas of course was trying to convince to give the child away. He could still remember the betrayal in her eyes as he told her that he loved his wife, and all she had been was a warm body to lie against. No sooner had the words passed his lips; she had reeled back and smacked him hard across the face. "I should have listened to Thomas, he had been right about you all along, "he remembered her saying, her voice trembling, tears rolling down her face, she looked like she was going to get sick any moment. "He told me that you would hurt me, but I didn't believe him, I thought you were different from what he said, but he was right, you're nothing but a cold unfeeling monster…"

Stung by her words, he got mad, he wanted to hurt her back, "And you're nothing but a whore…" he said cruelly. She flinched as though he had struck her, he instantly regretted his words. He watched her as she ripped the necklace he had given her off; she then flung it at him, and ran from the cabin. He never saw her again after that, he then kneeled down and picked up the necklace and pocketed it.

Later on that night, Moore had come to his home, much to his dismay, Elizabeth of course had been surprised, she knew that he and Moore didn't see eye on eye on things. Once they had gotten to his study, he turned to Moore demanding what he was doing here. In a hard voice Moore told him to stay from Grace and the baby in the future, and that it was best for everyone involved, that they forget that affair had ever existed. At first he was angry, what business was it of Moore's, but he couldn't help but agree, it was best that everything stay a secret.

He wanted to ask about Grace, but decided against it. Later on he heard that she had married a lawyer, and six months later they had a healthy baby girl. Years later, news had come that both Grace and her husband had drowned in some boating accident. Shocked, he couldn't help but grieve for the girl knew so long ago; now the only things he had left of her were the heart shaped necklace and his daughter Regina.

A/N Sorry for this chapter, I've been super busy, work and school. In this chapter I wanted focus on Thomas Boleyn and how he is related to Regina and how that came to be….in my profile, I have a picture of Grace, if you want a visual image of her. I want to thank all my reviewers, and those who don't review but still read. Next chapter, the Emperor is going to make an appearance, plus Regina is going to visit Charles in the tower, will he be able to resist her advances? Plus how will Thomas react when he finds out that Alice know his feelings for Kat!? LadyJ


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_No man can think clearly when his fist are clenched_

_~ George Jean Nathan_

"To hell with the Emperor, to hell with that harlot that calls herself queen, to hell with the Pope, and to hell with the Holy Catholic Church…" ranted a red faced Anthony Knivert, spittle flying from his mouth. Who was currently outside in the court yard surrounded by several courtiers, giving an impassioned speech on the evils of the Catholic Church and anyone associated with it?

He hoped that his speech might help his majesty in his "great matter" Not only that, but this would prove to the king what a good and loyal servant, and friend he was.

Unlike that idiot Brandon he would never so easily toss Henry's friendship aside. He had been friends with the King for years, but his friendship with the king didn't compare to the one Henry used to have with Brandon, who so stupidly threw it away for that woman he thought, a scowl appearing on his face, not having a good opinion of the Princess Dowager.

He paused, and listened as the crowed that gathered around him shouted and cheered at his words. He seemed oblivious to those courtiers who stood away from the crowed, wearing looks of disgust, all the while shooting death glares at him. Some of the courtiers even did the sign of the cross at his words, shocked that he would talk about his holiness the Pope in such a manner. This was that harlot Anne Boleyn's fault! Fumed some of the courtiers to themselves, not only had she poisoned their King's mind, but several other gullible souls like Anthony Knivert into thinking that the Pope and the catholic faith was evil. Something had to be done about the harlot and fast.

Hidden amongst the courtiers was Charles V, who was gritting his teeth in anger, trying his best to appear calm to others, though he didn't feel that way from the inside. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around Knivert's throat and squeeze until there was no life left in the mans body.

He was glad that he had decided to journey to England, other wise he would not have known how bad it truly was. His ambassador had warned him of this, but at the time he thought that he had been exaggerating, Eustace had the tendency to do that.

He was shocked and disgusted by the outright disrespect to his family and his holiness the Pope. There was only one person to blame for this, and that person was Henry. A surge of anger rushed through him as he pictured that bastards face in his mind. The fact that he let idiots like Knivert go around and openly insult him, his aunt, and his holiness the pope was very insulting.

He believed now more then ever that marriage between his aunt Katharine and Francis must take place. not only would the marriage would bring two powerful nations…Spain and France into alliance, but together he and Francis would bring Henry down, and England would finally be ruled by leaders that made decisions not based on the lower part of their anatomy. Not only that, if his aunt should bear another child, then he or she would be in the line of succession of becoming the next Queen or King of France.

This sent chills of excitement ran down his spine, at the image of a Spanish ruler at the French crown. He couldn't wait for that day, and from the looks of it he didn't have to wait long, he thought, wearing a smile on his face, thinking of his letter that the Pope had sent him. When had written to the Pope, telling him of his plans and to reconsider his stance on the annulment of his Aunt and Henry, to his surprise the Pope was in full agreement, who has already decreed that the marriage between Henry VIII and Katharine of Aragon was officially now null and void. The Pope even offered to marry Francis and Katharine himself! Henry obviously made the mistake on getting on the Pope's bad side.

Coming from his thoughts he looked back at Knivert who continuous in his verbal assault against his family. Disgusted, he couldn't hear much more, he knew that if he stays much longer he would be inclined to indulge in some violence, he then around and headed back towards the Palace entrance. His thoughts then turned to his aunt, a wave of longing swept over him. He missed his aunt terribly; last night had been the first time he had laid eyes on her since arriving in England.

He had been shocked by her appearance, she had changed so much from the last time he had seen her, last time she looked to have the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. The stress that Henry was taking its toll on her emotionally and physically. Last night, instead of seeing a broken woman, he had seen a care free woman, who laughed as she danced with Sir Thomas More, who was looking at her with a keen eye, along with Henry who had not taken his eyes off her. Not that he blamed him, his aunt had always been beautiful, but along with that beauty, she had seem to have gotten her youthfulness back, she looked to appear the same as Henry, even though she was older then him by six years.

He wandered if this change in his aunt had anything to do with Brandon, he hoped not, he was pretty certain that the bastard was using her, there was no way he was going to sit around and let his aunt get hurt again. He had a find a way to get rid of Brandon and fast.

Lost in thought, he didn't see a figure approaching him. He yelped in surprised someone grabbed him and roughly threw him against a brick wall, pain shot up his back, and he hissed in pain.

He then opened his mouth to yell for the guards, but stopped as he got a good look at his attacker. He was left momentarily speechless not believing my eyes.

"Oh I'm good," Frances said, smirking arrogantly. "I never thought I see the day where the mighty Emperor of Spain was left speechless."

"You recognize me!" he said finding my voice, looking at him in surprise. How in the world did her recognize me? He couldn't help but ask him. Some of his servants who had been with me for years hadn't even recognized him.

No sooner had the question had slipped from his lips he immediately regretted it. Francis, in a very Un-Kingly like manner rolled his eyes, he then went on a sepal about how France was smarter then England and Spain combined, and that it didn't take much brain power to figure out who I was.

By the time he was finished, Charles was practically trembling with anger, this is exactly the reason he hated the French, they always they were better then everybody else.

It was going to take a lot of will power on his part, and that of my countrymen to work side by side with these bastards. But it was worth it if it meant getting rid of Henry.

Putting my a suitable expression on his face, Charles decided to change the subject, he knew that if the conversation continued as it was, he would do something he would regret.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife…" he watched as Francis face dimmed with sadness. Despite his reputation with the ladies, he truly did love his wife. He always thought that she would be here for him; she was always a constant in his life. She always encouraged him in all endeavors, and loved him unconditionally, never once did she complain, even about his endless string of mistresses.

After her funeral he decided to leave for England, he couldn't bear being in their home for one second it held to many memories for him.

"Thank you," he said genuinely.

Seconds past, both men remained in silence.

"Why are you dressed as a commoner?" asked Frances, who wore a look of amusement on his face. "Or is that the new fashion in your country," he joked.

Charles couldn't help but crack a smile, surprised by other man sense of humor. "Maybe you French would appreciate it," he countered. Now it was Frances turned too looked surprised, they both began to laugh.

This broke the ice between them, because they started to converse more easily.

Charles then pulled Francis aside, he looked to see anyone was watching them, much to his relief they were alone. "There is something very important I need to discuss with you, and I rather not discuss it here."

A curious expression came over Frances face, who quickly agreed to meet; as they discussed where they were going to meet they didn't notice a shocked William Brereton who was watching them from the shadows.

Later on that night~

Frances looked across the table at Charles with a stunned expression their face; they were currently sitting in a secluded corner of a tavern in the local tavern. "You want me marry your aunt," he asked, looking at the man who he sat across from him.

Picking up his goblet, Charles took a drink of his wine. "I know it sounds pretty bizarre, considering our past history, but I couldn't think of a better person. I want us to get past this anger we have toward each other. If we unite, we could be the most powerful faction in all of Christendom." He stopped talking as the bar maid walked up to them and refilled their goblets with wine. He then continued as she left. "Think of what we can accomplish together. After overthrowing that bastard Henry we can easily get rid of all traitors and heretics, and bring the true faith back to England. Not only that we have the full blessing from his holiness."

Charles said, smirking, his eyes practically sparkling.

Francis hesitated, not sure if he should trust the Emperor, after all this was the man who on many occasions threatened to kill him and take over his country. How he was suppose to trust the man. But then again he would be an idiot for not taking the man up on his offer. Not only would he get a chance of co-ruling England with Charles, but he would be gaining his lovely wife as well of, he had not been able to stop thinking about Katharine ever since that first day that she had been welcomed back to England.

"So do we have a deal," Charles said, looking at him expectantly, he then held out his hand for him to shake.

Francis smiled, and shook the other man's hand.

"Deal."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

_Tower of London~_

Charles never in all his life thought he be locked in the tower reading the "The Utopia" the book that Moore had wrote. Considering his feelings for the man you would think he would have chosen a different book to read.

He however, was curious about it, Henry used to rave to him all the time about it. From what he read, he had to admit the man was a genius, but that was only good thing he was going to say about the man.

More was probably enjoying the fact that he was in the tower, he scowled. He wouldn't put it pass Moore to try to turn Kat against him.

Just then the image of Moore pulling Kat in his arms, trying to console her came to mind. Face darkening, hot rage, along with jealousy and possessiveness swept through him.

Kat was his, not Moore's, but his, and he be damned if he was going to let some bastard come in and take what was his. Especially Moore, he rolled his eyes, from the way people talked about him you think he was saint or something. Never mind the fact that he has been carrying around a secret love for someone other then his wife. Yeah, he was such a good and virtuous person, he thought sarcastically.

Just then he heard the door open up, and he looked up to see Kingston standing in the doorway, his anger quickly vanished and it was replaced with respect.

"Master Kingston," he said kindly.

A look of sympathy came over Kingston's face; oddly enough he had taken a liking to the younger man, despite what he heard from other people, who claimed that the Duke was nothing more then an arrogant womanizer.

He was convinced that there was something more to this young man, obviously if he managed to win the love and trust of Queen Katherine, surely he was not all the bad. Being around criminals all the time, he had gotten to be a good judge of character. He didn't any deception from the other man.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, "your grace, "he greeted back. " You have a visitor, a lady Regina here to see you." He then watched a look of irritation cross Brandon's face obviously was not eager to see the young woman.

Charles groaned silently, what in the world did she want, the only person he wanted to see was Kat.

"Should I send her away?" asked Kingston, sensing that younger man was not too eager to see Lady Regina. Charles shook his head, "No, I'll see her…" he said, he then smiled up at the man, "but thanks." He then watched other man leave his room.

He was not a total idiot; he knew exactly what the girl wanted from him. He wasn't called a womanizer for nothing. He knew that if things were different with him and Kat, he might consider bedding her, but they weren't, and she needed to know that, before she embarrassed herself any further.

Just then she appeared at the door entrance, he stared at her, not getting over how much she looked like Ann Boleyn.

Regina's heart raced as she noted him studying her, maybe there was a chance for her after all.

A tiny voice in her head had been telling her not come, but she ignored it, and snuck out of her chambers early this morning and headed for the tower. She ignored the voice that was telling her that she should just forget him, he obviously was too besotted with that old hag, the Princess Dowager to see her, and what could he possibly see in her anyways?!

She was old enough to be his mother.

What he needed was someone like her, she was convinced that all he needed was one night in her arms, he would realize what he has been missing, and drop that old hag.

"What are you doing here lady Regina?" Brandon said a cold voice. "This is no place for a woman." Regina's heart swelled, despite his cold voice, it was obvious that he was concerned for her safety.

She then stepped forward; he looked in her eyes and saw pure lust in her eyes. "I can't think of any place I weather be," she said in husky voice, running a hand down his arm seductively, she then pressed her body up against his.

Instead of feeling desire, he was repulsed; he immediately pushed her away from him, his eyes a block of ice.

"I think you should leave Madame," he said very coldly, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes.

"Why," she pouted, poking her lips out. "I know all about you and the Princess dowager," said in a sneer, he looked at in surprised, shocked that she caught onto him and Kat.

"What do you see in that old hag anyways? She is old enough to be your mother." No sooner had the words slipped from her mouth she stepped back seeing the murderous rage in his eyes. She could also see the love he had for the other woman.

She wanted to scream out, hit something, but she kept her cool.

"First of all," he said in an icy voice. "She is not old enough to be my mother, I'm older then Henry by two years, so she is only four years older then me. And my reasons for loving Kat are that, she is kind, loyal, strong, traits I'm sure you'll never have." He said cruelly.

Regina flinched at his words, she would prove him wrong, and she could be all those things. He would lover her one day, she would make sure of it. When Regina Moore wanted something she would get it come hell or high water.

"This is not over," she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously, she then twirled around and stalked to the door. She then wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

Charles let out a loud groan, massaging his temples, he did not need this. He then looked as Kingston walked in the room, who was wearing a bright smile on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked, wondering why the man was so happy. "Your grace, by orders of the King you are hereby released."

Charles looked at Kingston with shock.

Released?

Henry released him, he couldn't believe it, knowing Henry he was expecting him to bring bogus charges brought up against him and beheaded at dawn.

Henry was up to something and he had every intention of find out what it is.

"By the King request your audience as soon as possible," added Kingston.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBBKBK

Humiliated, instead of heading back to the Palace she stopped at a local tavern. She didn't know why she came here; she was mad and hurt by Brandon's rejection, when she was like this she always managed to do something destructive, and coming into a Tavern un-chaperoned was certainly destructive.

If her uncle Thomas knew she was here, he probably have a fit. He always did say that taverns were no place for a woman.

Walking into the Tavern, she ignored the open looks on the men's faces as she passed them by.

Just then a man stepped in front of her, she stopped, the way he was looking at her made her shiver in fear. She was appalled; he was old enough to be her grandfather! Disgusted, she watched as his eyes traveled down her entire body. Though he had not touched her, she felt like he had violated her with his eyes.

"Well, Well…look what we have her, I never seen you here before, you must be new." He then reached out to touch her, but she smacked it away his hand, not wanting the trash to touch her. Oh, why did she even come here! Of the all the stupid and idiotic things to do, she then put on a brave face,

"Don't touch me," she spat.

The man laughed, wearing a toothless grin on his face, bile came to her throat.

"OOH, your feisty, I like that in my women," she started to back away but he followed her, and then reached and grabbed her pulling her against him.

She screamed, she struggled against him but he was too strong for her, she was surprised considering that he looked to be in his seventies or eighties.

"Let the woman go, Woody," a harsh voice came out of no where.

The old man froze; they both looked to see a man staring at them with hard eyes.

Regina couldn't help but note how handsome he was. He looked familiar, or he looked like someone but she couldn't place it.

"Mind your own business, Brandon, "Woody snarled.

Brandon, her heart started to beat really fast, could this man be related to her Charles?

"Now, Woody, do you really want to go up against me," he said arrogantly.

Woody must have thought better of it because he let her go and stalked away.

"Thank you, Mr. Brandon," she said timidly, playing with her hands nervously.

She watched as he took a couple steps towards her, wearing a charming smile on his face. "What is a beautiful woman like your self doing in a place like this," he asked. "You don't look like the type that frequents these places.

Regina blushed, "I'm not, I don't know what I'm doing here…" she said honestly.

He looked at her in sympathy. "Let me take you home."

"No," she cried, shaking her head, "take me anywhere but there..." she pleaded with him.

He stared at her a few moments, "fine, I'll take you back to my place." Regina nodded too gratefully, and let him escort out of the tavern.

"What's your first name?" she asked him curiously. He grinned, "Christian, but my baby brother, always calls me Chris."

"Your baby brother," she asked.

"Yes, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk's, and best friend to King Henry himself."

Regina looked away from him, feeling uncomfortable; obviously he has not been to visit his brother lately. Just then a thought came to her head. She could use this to her advantage.

She decided not to let Christian know that she knew his baby brother, she didn't see the point, he would find out soon enough, after she marries Charles.

Later on that night, they both sat by the flickering fire inside Brandon estate, Chris explained that he knew that Charles was at court, but he was sure that he wouldn't mind if he stayed here for a couple of days.

Regina laughed, as he shared with her some memories of him and Charles as kids.

"I bet your mother must have had her hands full with you two," she teased.

Christian became quite, he picked up his glass and took a sip of his wine "I wouldn't call our mother the hands on type..." he said.

Looking at him in sympathy, she placed her hands over his. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely, despite her deception, she was not totally heartless. He then reached and caressed her face, they looked each other for long moment, and he captured his lips with hers, and they kissed each other passionately, almost hungrily.

He tried to pull from her, but she clung onto him, she then looked at him pleadingly. "Take me,' she breathed, desire burning in her eyes, that was all the encouragement Chris needed, getting up, he then picked her up and headed to his bedchambers.

A/N. I have Clive Owen Playing Christian; Regina is one lucky lady to be spending the night with him. LOL! Thanks for all your reviews, and thanks as always for all those who don't review but continue to read. I know that I promised that I would have an Alice/Thomas Confrontation; I decided to dedicate a chapter to them, which will be chap thirteen. I try to have it up as soon as possible, but I've been busy with school and work, and can't update as often as I like. LadyJ


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

After leaving the tower, instead of going straight to the Palace like Kingsley suggested he rode out to his estate, which was located in Begravia which was close to Chelsa. He was tired and in desperate need of a shave and fresh change of clothes. When he finally did confront Henry he was going to need his wits about him. He had no doubt that Henry might use threats and intimidation to keep him from Kat, well he was not going to be intimidated by none, especially Henry, in staying away from Kat. He loved her more then his own life, and there was no way in world he was going to let her go.

Arriving home, the stable boy, getting off his horse, greeted him, he handed the reins over to the young boy with a smile, who grabbed reins and headed off to the stables. Charles couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at his home, he then walked to the entrance and let himself in, closing the door behind him, he leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. It never felt so good to be home, funny how a few weeks in the tower can give you a whole new perspective on life. One should never take anything for granted; you never know when you lose it.

He still couldn't get over that Henry had him released, he wonder what the other mans motives were? he thought for sure that Henry was either going to let him rot in there or he was going to leave the tower in a pine box.

This had to be Anne Boleyn's doing, she was the only right that had some considerable influence over him. It was hard believe that she would help him or Kat out, but when Kat had visited him at the tower, she had told him that she had found a friend in Anne. He was shocked by this, he had urged to Kat to be careful, he didn't trust this Boleyn's, he wouldn't put it pass them to be scheming behind Kat's back.

Anne was not the only one he was worried, Regina More was another, he would never forget the look in her eyes as she left his cell, pure madness. It was obvious that she had grown obsessed with him, there was no doubt in his mind that she might try to hurt Kat, maybe he should speak with More, if the man would listen to him. Not only that, but he was going to have to keep an eye on his love.

A smile came over his face at thoughts of his love, he yearned to see her beautiful face of hers, kiss those luscious lips of hers that tasted better the any fine wine. Groaning, he felt his trousers tightened, he then began unbuckle his belt, needed relief right away.

"Obviously the whore you were with didn't satisfy you." Charles looked up in surprise to see his older brother Christian, who standing by the stairwell, his elbow propped lazily against the railing, giving a toothy grin.

"Well," Christian said, holding out his arms. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to come and give your big brother a hug," he teased.

Laughing, Charles in a few short steps was in engulfed in a big bear by his brother. Tears came to his eyes, how was it that Christian always managed to appear whenever he needed him the most. Just like when they were kids, Chris had been the only constant in his life.

He had not seen in forever, 4 years to be exact. His brother was not the type of man to stay in one place to long, Chris had two loves and that was women,(busty blonds in particular)gambling, and the sea. He knew that there was rumors circulating that his brother was a pirate, he was not surprised by this, considering that shady characters that he often hanged out with.

(Change of scene)

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Regina lay fast asleep in the middle of a huge bed. In her dreams, wearing a beautiful wedding gown, and being escorted by her uncle Thomas, who looked at her with pride in face, she made her way down the ailse of the church towards her husband to be Charles, who was standing next to Cardinal Fisher, looking at her with love. Her heart sped up at the sight of him.

Feeling eager, she began to walk faster, but as she walked faster the further she got away from him and Cardinal Fisher. She looked over at her uncle only to find him missing. Panicking, she cried out, calling out to her uncle and Charles, but they were oblivious to her pleas. Just then she spotted the Princess Dowager who smiled at her and then took Regina spotted at the alter, smiling up at Charles.

" He's mine...he loves me, not you, he wants to marry me!" she cried screeched in fury, she then lifted her dress and ran towards the couple, but the more she ran the further she got from them, she let out a sob of desperation. "You may kiss the bride," she heard Cardinal Fisher say, his eyes twinkling. Charles and Katherine looked lovingly into each other eyes, he then reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly, and he then leaned down and captured her lips to his.

"Noooooooooo!" Regina cried out, and sat up in bed. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Looking around frantically at her surroundings, she then realized much to her own relief that it all had been a bad dream. Taking a couple deep breaths, she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. Just then she heard the sounds of voices, she instantly recognized one of the voices, it was Charles. What in the world was he doing here? She thought with confusion. That's when she heard another voice and memories of last night came back to her. She had slept Christian Brandon, Charles older brother.

She groaned, what have I done, of all the stupid things. Uncle Thomas and Aunt Alice must be worried out of their minds with worry. Especially her aunt with whom she was especially closes to. She couldn't very well tell them the truth; they probably send her to a convent. And not only that her uncle who was close to the King, would probably have Christian brought up on charges and arrested, adding to her humiliation.

No, no one must know that she was ever here, especially Charles. After getting dressed, she opened the door and peaked her head out; thankfully the hallway was totally deserted. She had no clue where she was going but she be damned if she was going to let this stop her there had to be a back entrance around here some where.

Much to her own luck she did find a way out without being detected by the servants. She got back to the Palace in relatively short time, upon entering the Moore private chambers, her widen as a furious her uncle stalk towards, his face a mask of rage, Regina eyes widen in fear, she held her breath, and shrank back with fear. She opened her mouth to explain, but stopped as her uncle rudely walked past and out the door not bothering to say a word to her. She jumped as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Her face creased in worry at her uncle usual behavior, when she had first come she had instantly bonded with Aunt Alice who reminded her so much of her mother. Her uncle, at first she thought he was too strict, but as time past she realized that's just how he was, he treated no different then his other children. He loved her as if she were his own daughter, much to her own gratitude, if it had not been for his unconditional love she would not have made it through the roughest time in her life, and that was the death of her parents.

Never once has Uncle Thomas ever raised a voice to her or his children. He believed that high voices never got any results, it was more important to teach a person, which got better results. She couldn't help but feel guilty, all the things that he taught her about morality and chastity, she had thrown away last night in the arms of Christian Brandon.

Putting aside thoughts of Christian Brandon and the night they spent together out of her head, she made her way to her aunts bedchambers, she stopped at the door, hesitating weather to knock or not. "Aunt Alice," she called, knocking on the door, but the only thing she got was silence. She knocked again but again she didn't get an answer. worried, she opened the door and peaked her head inside, it was dark accept for the fire that was roaring in the fire.

Just then she heard the sound of intense weeping, she then spotted her aunt who lay sprawled across her bed.

Regina was at her aunt's side in seconds, "Aunt Alice," she said frantically, Alice lifted her head, and her face and eyes were swollen from crying. "So many years wasted," she said in a cryptic voice.

Regina looked at her aunt in confusion, what in the world was she talking about? her eyes burned, she hated seeing her aunt in so much pain. In comforting gesture, she began to rub her aunts back. She wanted to go get Meg or John but she didn't want to leave her aunts side.

"As long as I could remember I've always wanted children, a husband who I loved and loved me in return. I devoted my entire being to this family and to Thomas. I was the one there for all the good times and bad, and how does he repay by carrying a secret love for another woman."

Regina eyes widen and she gasped in surprised, shocked by her aunt's words, never had she suspected as much, by all appearances they appeared to be happily married. She briefly wandered who the other woman was that had stolen her heart away, she wouldn't mind giving the whore a piece of her mind, she couldn't believe that her uncle would prefer some trollop over her aunt!

"I'm a fool," Alice said in a bitter voice. For years she has devoted herself to man who doesn't love, and from his sharp words earlier never will. She had been foolish to believe that maybe he would get over this infatuation he had for Katherine and fall in love with her.

"NO your not," Regina sharply interrupted her, mirroring the look that her aunt had on her face when she was displeased someone. "The only fool here is uncle Thomas, who doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."

At the mention of her uncles name brought fresh tears to her aunts eyes." Thomas hates me," she confessed, her voice filled with distressed. "No he doesn't, he's just angry," Regina said in a soft but reassuring voice.

Alice shook her head, knowing better." I insulted his precious Katherine, a woman who can do wrong in his eyes. For years I've been comparing myself herself, well, not anymore." she said, wearing a look determination on her face. Regina looked on her at her aunt with pride. "I'm tired of living in that _woman's _shadow, if Thomas wants to go be with her then he can go," she declared, however she knew that Thomas wouldn't do that, he would never leave her, just like he would cheat on her. He didn't seem to mind this dance that they had going on, but she did, she had been doing this for several years now, and she was at the end of her rope.

She deserved to be happy just like any other person. Is that to much to ask for, For years she has been making other people happy forgoing her own happiness, well, she was through, for once she was going to be selfish. She intended to find it with Thomas or without him. Just then her thoughts turned to a certain Spanish ambassador, she felt her heart rate increase, just then Regina voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at the trunks that strewn about in room in horror. "We're leaving," she asked, she didn't blame her aunt for wanting to leave, if she was in her position she probably do the same, but she didn't want to leave, she just got here. She had not gotten the chance to fully experience court life, it was like pulling hens teeth to get Uncle Thomas to agree for them to come here in the first place, she doubted that he do so a second time around. She knew that she was being selfish, but she didn't care, that who she was, she had always been selfish to a degree.

"I can't stay here, I decided to go back to Chelsa, I don't think that I have the strength to watch as Thomas makes a fool of himself over that _woman_, and knowing the Princess Dowager she probably enjoy it," she said icily. Her face thawed as she looked back at her niece, she took her hand in hers, "don't worry, you and Meg can stay here, I know how much it means for you to be here, I'm sure that John will be honored in taking over my duties as Chaperon to you girls."

Regina hardly heard her; her mind was racing from what she head just learned. _ Uncle Thomas was in love with the Princess Dowager? - _Shocked and furious wouldn't even begin to described how she was feeling. That _woman _was the center of all Regina's troubles, first her Charles and now her uncle.

She decided right then and there that she was going to do everything in her power to protect her love ones from that witch the Princess Dowager.

(End of scene with Regina, back to Charles/Christian scene)

"Let me get a good look at you," Chris said talking a step back; he frowned at his brother haggard looking appearance. " You look like hell, little brother." Charles snorted, leave it to Chris to state the obvious. "Feel like it to," he said. "Which come to no surprise considering that I just got released from the tower."

"What," Chris roared his eyes wide with shock. "Back up, you were in the tower?" What had Charlie (A/N. Christians nickname for Charles) done to piss Henry off this time? It couldn't be as something as minor as him sleeping with one of Henry mistresses, hell Henry forgave him for marrying his little sister, though he was banished from court for a month or so. Frankly he was surprised that his brother didn't go to the scaffold then.

"You don't know," Charles said, he was shocked, he thought for sure that his brother might have heard something. "Well considering that I've been at sea for the past several months. How would I know." asked Christian. He then looked into brother's face he could tell that whatever his brother gotten himself into, it was serious.

"Lets go into your study," he put his arms around his brother and they walked to his study. Upon entering the study, Chris let go of Charles and headed over to pour him and Charles a glass of wine. Charles meanwhile took a seat by the fireplace.

He thanked his brother as Chris handed him a glass of wine and sat across from him. They sat in silence for a minute or two, the sounds that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

"So what's going on," Chris said breaking the silence.

Charles sighed, taking a sip of his wine. "Its a long story."

"I'm in no hurry," Chris leaning back in his Chair. "Does this have anything to do with Henry?

"Does this have anything to do with the Kings "Great matter" he asked, grimacing. He personally thought it was disgraceful that his majesty would replace a good wife in the queen for that Boleyn Whore.

He knew that Henry had every intention of crowning her queen of England, but he vowed that he would never call her queen, and what he got from others felt the same. Despite what Henry may think there was very large sector of people still loyal to Queen Katherine. And if need be, would be willing to fight on her behalf.

"Yes and no, it depends on how you look at it," looking at his brother he could see the frustration in his eyes. He decided just to say it.

"I'm in love with Katherine of Aragon."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

"Please don't kill me," the man pleaded, as he was slammed against the brick wall, he hissed in pain, just then he felt the sharp end of a knife pressed against his throat.

"Then tell where I can find Christian Brandon," Francis Bryan said calmly, who didn't look the least bothered by what he was doing. "I'm tired of these games, you have two seconds to tell me what I want to hear, or you can die here, and I can leave your corpse here to be eaten by the rats."

The other man heisted, not sure if he should tell Bryan or not. Then again why should protect Brandon, his decision was made easier seeing the dangerous glint in the other mans face. He knew that the man meant every word he said. Sir Francis Bryan was not a man to mess with. He wondered what the other man did to piss this man off.

"I honestly don't know." He cried as the knife cut into his skin, he quickly added." My guess is that he is visiting that brother of his, the Duke of Suffolk's, Charles Brandon."

"See that wasn't hard, was it," said Bryan stepping back from him, the man sighed in relief. "So can I leave," he asked, hopefully.

"I just have one more thing for you," said Bryan, " what's that," the man looked at him fearfully. "This," he then plunged the knife in the man's abdomen, twisting the knife.

The man screamed in pain horror, his eyes bulged out wildly, Bryan watched in sadistic pleasure as man took his last breath.

He then threw a couple crowns down at the man, "Give the boat man my regards,' he said, stepping over the dead body, his next stop Brandon estate.

A/N This chap is one of two parts, it was so long I had to split it, plus I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Thanks to all my reviewers, and those who don't review, please check out the "Enchanted Prince" by BoleynofAragon21, great story, and the "Humble Prince" by Doctor Madwoman, "Perks of being a Monarch" by AestheticNarcussist. Plus check out my latest story, having writers block on it, love to hear your suggestions. Ladyj


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter 14**

Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same ~ anonymous

"I love Katherine of Aragon," Charles blurted out, he sat there tensed, and waited for the explosion that was bound to happen from his brother. Chris however, just sat there wearing a blank expression on his face not saying word. It was obvious that he was trying to take in what he had just told him.

Charles sighed, this was not easy, and then again when it came to his brother nothing was ever easy. Just then much to his surprise his brother started to chuckle, whose face was filled with amusement.

"Good on, baby brother, but did you actually think that I would fall for that. It's going to take a lot more then that to get one over on me."

His brother in love with Queen Katherine, the idea was totally absurd, not there was anything wrong her majesty, in fact she was a very lovely woman. There was no doubt in his mind that she had many admirers, hell he was one of them. He would never forget that day at Flooden when she led them towards enemy troops; she looked every inch a queen, sitting on her horse, adorned in silver armor, her face filled with determination, God she looked amazing. He remembered thinking what a lucky bastard the king was. Admiring was thing, seducing the queen was another; there were some lines you just don't cross. It was treason in his opinion; it was going to the king, and almighty God himself.

"This is no joke brother," Charles said solemn voice, wearing a serious expression on his face. "I love Kat and she loves me, and we have every intention of being with each other."

Chris frowned in confusion. "Kat?" he asked, _who in the world was Kat? _Charles chuckled," That's my nickname for Katherine," he explained, love clearly showing on his face.

_My God he truly does love her, _Thought Chris who wore a look of shock on his face. He groaned silently, this was not happening, he wished that this was all just a bad dream, that he would wake up in his private chambers any moment now. But with a sinking feeling he knew that it wasn't.

It was obvious that Charles head was much to in the clouds to think logically. That's what love often did to people; a look of disgust appearing on his face, it made them weak, his and Charles mother was a prime example of this. Chris always knew that he was a bastard, he was the son of one his fathers many mistresses, he didn't know much about her accept that she had abandoned him, leaving him on the front step of his fathers house.

The only mother he knew had been his father's wife, Charles mother, who treated just like he was her own flesh and blood, which he was profoundly grateful, most women in her situation would not be so open hearted. His father on the other handed, acted as though he was just a burden, a reminder of an affair that he much rather forget. He remembered clearly the day Charles was born, it had been in the spring, he was just five years old, he remembered feeling frightened and eager all at the same time. He was also impatient; he kept wondering why it was taking so long. He wanted to ask his father, but the bastard was drunk out of his mind, and was currently in his favorite chair by the fireplace snoring loudly. Just then I heard the sounds of baby cries, the door to my mothers chamber opened and the midwife stepped, her eyes narrowed in disapproval as she looked at my father, before she could say anything, eager to see my new brother or sister I ran past her into the room.

Upon entering the room, I stopped and was greeted by the sight of my mother who was sitting up in bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Just then she looked up catching sight of me, giving me a warm and encouraging smile she said. " Come over here Chris and meet your brand new baby brother." Looking down at the baby with loving eyes.

_Brother, _his heart raced in excitement, his mother laughed as he gave her a toothy grin and raced over to her scrambling onto the bed. His eyes widen as set eyes on his brother for the first time; he was chubby with rosy red cheeks. He was so tiny and fragile, he wanted to touch him, but was afraid. His mother must have seen this, "go ahead touch him, he won't break," she encouraged. He looked at her, and she smiled at him encouragingly. Chris then reached out and touched the baby's tiny hand; he couldn't believe that how tiny it was.

"What's his name?" He asked, looking at the baby with a curious eye, his mother smiled, "Charles, after your father," she replied softly, gently kissing the baby on the forehead. She didn't seem mind the fact that her husband was absence for the birth of their first child.

"Honey will you do me a favor," she asked him, he nodded eagerly, "Will promise me that you will always look out and protect your brother." He looked down at his brother who opened his eyes and looked at him curiously.

He smiled, "I promise mama," he said, not taking his eyes off his brother, meaning each word. His mother looked at him lovingly, "good lad," she smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. From that day on he never backed out of his promise, as the years, his fathers drinking got steadily got worse, after a night of drinking he would fly into rages and often took it out on his sons.

His mother, who love for his father was so great that she was blinded to way he treated his sons. Whenever his father flew into one of his rages, instead of being mad at him, she would turn to him and Charles and ask them what they had done to anger their father. She blamed them!

At first he pitied his mother, but as time passed and the abuse got worse he grew to hate her. What kind of woman would just sit back and watch her own children get hurt time and time again and do nothing. And this was all in the name of love for his father, and if this was love, he could do without it. He could see that Charles was heading down the same path; he needed to save his brother.

"We need to talk," he said, leaving no room for argument. Charles just leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable; this was going to take a while.

An hour later, Charles came out of his study, grumbling, wearing a scowl on his face, looking no worse for wears, but he did feel like strangling someone and that someone was his brother. He couldn't even believe that Chris had the nerve to compare his and Kat's relationship to one of his parents. They were nothing alike, he and Kat loved each other, what his parents had was not what he considered love. His father constant cheating, and his mother pathetic need to please him at the expense of her own children happiness and safety.

He wanted to be mad at his brother, but all he felt was pity for him, out of the two of them he was one the most affected by the abuse they suffered at the hand of their parents. Chris views on love and marriage were skewed, Charles doubted that his would ever open himself up long enough to love. If there was someone out there for his brother, she had to be one hell of a lady.

Meanwhile, Christian headed back to his bedchambers, cursing, just remembering his lady friend from last night. He was so caught up in the mess that his brother had gotten himself into that he had forgotten about her. Hell he couldn't even remember her name, Rachel, something that started with an "R"

Upon entering his chambers he was surprised the room empty, frowning, he wondered where she was? He hoped that she didn't go exploring. She could get easily lost, he then backed out of the room and into the hall, he then decided to go ask the servants if they seen her.

Just then he felt a strong pair hands grab him. "What the hell" was all he managed to get out before he was slammed roughly into the wall. He gasped as pain radiated throughout his body. Once the pain ebbed away somewhat, he then focused on his attacker; he caught his breath, as he looked straight in the face of a smirking Sir Francis Bryan. He stood there ogling the man, not believing that he there. " Well are you just going to stand there all day or is this how you greet your future brother-in-law or have you forgotten about my sister, the one you seduced and left, carrying your brat." Bryan mocked, who had a dangerous glint in his one good eye.

Chris gulped, Aww_ Hell_

(Change of scene)

_Greenwich Palace_

That morning, Henry and Anne sat in their private dining room, surrounded by Anne's ladies and other servants, eating their morning meal. A smile spread over Anne's face as she heard the birds chirping outside, morning time was always her favorite part of the day. There was just something about the start of brand new day that did compare to the others. Just then a shadow fell over her, startling her a bit, she looked up to see William Brereton standing over her, who was pouring more wine into her glass.

Just then a feeling of uneasiness washed over, it whenever Brereton was around her. There was something about the man that didn't sit well with her.

She had told Henry who just laughed it off saying that it was probably due to pregnancy. Looking at Brereton again their eyes met, his expression was blank, but his eyes had a coldness to them that sent shivers running down her spine. She immediately clutched her swollen belly protectively, a born instinct within her to protect the child within her womb, looking away she didn't see the gleam of satisfaction that filled Brereton's eyes as she did this.

_**Good the harlot should be afraid, he wanted nothing more then see the harlot dead, along with her demon spawn, she deserved nothing less, after what she did in seducing the king with witch craft**__. __**Brereton thought with malice**__, he then spotted a sharp knife on the table, he then had the image of picking up the knife, grabbing the harlot by the hair, ignoring her cries for him to let her go, he ignored her, instead he looked down at her with lust in his eyes, the need to kill her was so strong that he was practically trembling. "Jezebel" he said "harlot." He then slide the knife across her throat, Anne grabbed her neck, her eyes wide with shock, she made a gurgling sound, and toppled off her chair onto the floor, her eyes void with life, holding her belly._

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Is it the baby? The king's worried voice cut into his thoughts, he then watched Henry get up from his seat and rushed over to Anne kneeling besides her. "I'm fine," Anne soothed him. " Me and the baby both are." Just then her eyes then widen, and she let out a gasp. "What is it?" Henry asked urgently, his eyes filled with fear. " It's our son, he's moving, I can feel him kicking," she said softly, smiling brightly. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. Henry's eyes widen comically as he felt his sons strong kicks. "I can feel him," he choked out with emotion, " he is strong." He then laid his head gently on Anne's belly and said. "Stay strong my son," he then smiled as he felt another kick, this one stronger then the last. Tears of happiness ran down Anne's face. Who couldn't help but think that this was a sign from God. She was the one that was going to give Henry the son he desperately wanted. Anne's ladies, who were touched by the sight of the royal couple and looked on with envy, who from their perspective were on top of world? Brereton however didn't feel the same way, his stomach turned at the sight, and it took everything within him not to openly sneer at the couple, he was disgusted by the fact that King was so heavily under the spell of this witch. Something had to be done and soon.

He was all for killing the harlot, but when he approached Eustace with the idea, the older man had grown very quiet, and looked very uncomfortable with the idea of killing the harlot. This surprised him greatly, Chapuys hated her as much as he did, and when he confronted him with this, he briskly responded that their focus was to protect and watch over queen Katherine. Plus killing the harlot would only bring about unnecessary trouble, if he were to kill Anne, then the harlot's supporters would assume that Katherine was involved and try to get revenge. Putting the queen's life in danger.

To William it would be well worth the risk if it meant being rid of that witch for good.

Just then the door that led into Henry and Anne's private dining room opened and in stepped a young boy who appeared to be around 15 or 16, he stopped as he caught sight of the couple, a weary look immediately appearing on his face, it was obvious that he came in at a bad time.

Henry looked up a catching sight of the young man, and a scowl appeared on his face.

The young servant gulped nervously and bowed. He quickly explained to the irritated king that the Princess Dowager was just outside the door and requesting to join them. Before Henry could mutter a word Anne piped up, whose face was filled with anger, ordering the boy to let the Princess Dowager in at once, and that he should be ashamed of himself for just leaving her standing in the hall like a commoner. The boy had the decency to look shamed faced; he then turned to go get the princess dowager.

Brereton looked on with shock and dismay, he had heard from one of Anne's ladies that she had struck up a friendship with the former queen. William did not like this at all; he didn't know what the harlot was up to but whatever it was it was nothing good. All that time she spent poisoning the king's mind against queen Katherine he couldn't imagine her letting her animosity go just like that, this had to be a trick.

Henry meanwhile sat back his seat, his face tensed. He had not seen Katherine since the night of the welcoming feast. Though his thoughts had been of her ever since then. An anxious feeling came over him.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Kat who caught Henry's gaze and bowed. Henry's breath caught his throat, his eyes traveling over the woman before him, he never seen her looks so beautiful then she did now, he felt a familiar fire in his lower regions, a shock look came over his face, totally taken back that he should feel this way towards Katherine of all people. He had gone to great lengths to get rid of her, going against the church and Pope himself, only to end up mourning what he lost.

It was not like he didn't love Anne, he still loved her, but he also loved Katherine. He cursed, wishing there was a way he could have them both.

"Henry!"

"Huh," he said looking at Anne who was frowning at him. He glanced over at Katherine who wore a surprised look on her face; obviously he had missed something big.

"I just asked Kat to Godmother to our son." He turned back to Katherine in surprise, doubting that she would accept her offer.

Katherine however surprised him. "I would be honored," she said.

A/N Sorry for such a long wait, I just decided to post what I have so far instead of keeping everyone waiting. And for those waiting for my other fic, Henry, I kissed a girl I've been having really bad writers block, but I think I'm overcoming it, so I will have that chap 3 out soon. School and work have been keeping me on my toes. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please check out Dreamland: Enchanted beginning by BoleynofAragon21….Ladyj


	15. Chapter 15

In honor of Henry Cavill's and my own birthday, (Henry's today and mine is on Friday) I decided to do a special chapter, here are some up coming spoilers and upcoming scenes for this story. I hope you enjoy them, and if you have any ideas of your own feel free to pm or review. Ladyj

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

(First spoiler scene)

_Regina paced the room back and forth, the more she paced the angrier she became. Her head filled with questions like; Where was he? Was he with her? Her head snapped up as the door opened and in stepped Charles into their bedchamber._

_Where the hell have you been?" She demanded walking up to him, Charles face darkened and he pushed past her and went over and poured him a glass of wine. He didn't like being questioned by no one, especially by her; she acted like she owned him. _

_Its none of your concern," his voice icy, he didn't see the hurt that flashed through her eyes, and even if he did she doubted that he would care._

_He hated this woman with every fiber of his being, she was the reason that he was not with Kat now, a familiar ache coming back in his chest at the thought of his love, it torture seeing her but not being able to hold her or even talk to her, she had been ignoring him ever since the night of the Coronation feast._

_His thoughts then turned back to that night, he would never forget it, he remember accepting a glass of wine that Regina had brought him, she should have known something was up then, but he was too distracted by Kat and how beautiful she looked in the red gown she was wearing to care. After that he couldn't remember a damn thing, all her remember is waking besides a naked Regina in horror. Just then the door opened and in stepped a smug looking Henry and horrified looking Kat._

_He immediately got off the bed, not caring about his nakedness, trying desperately to Kat, but she wouldn't listen to him, instead she slapped him and ran out of the room. Henry then turned to him wearing a mocking smile, Charles gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more then to beat his former friend to a bloody pulp. Henry then proceeded to say that Kat's eyes were finally opened and to stay away from her._

_Charles didn't think things could get much worse, Kat refused to speak to him, and Queen Anne in defense of her friend would sneer at him and make rude remarks to him...not only that she had moved Kat's chambers closer to her making it almost impossible for him to come anywhere near her. Not only that Regina had gone to Henry claiming that she was pregnant with Charles child. _

_Charles instantly denied the charge, but Henry refused to listen to him and ordered him to marry Regina. This only made things worse with Kat, who by this point would hardly make eye contact with him. He wanted to say no, but no one said no to the king, he knew that if he refused Henry would have an excuse to send him to the gallows, and this time there would be no sympathetic Anne to save him...whose hatred had increased ten fold for him for hurting Kat and taking advantage of her new found sister._

_"I'm your wife, its most definitely my concern," Regina said snappishly, her voice breaking into his thoughts._

_ Charles rolled his eyes," in name only," he countered. "And your delusional if you think that there is more between us. The only reason you are my wife is due to the child in your stomach," he said, looking at her baby bump. He knew that the child was not his, but he couldn't help feel sorry for the child to have such a woman as a mother._

_Regina flinched at his words; she shook her head not accepting them. "NO, you be with me, love me, if it weren't for that harlot Katherine, you would want me and our child." Charles looked at her as though she gone mad, "I know you were with her," she persisted, " you were with that whore."_

_Losing control, Charles grabbed her roughly the arms, ignoring her cry of pain, his eyes practically spitting out flames. "Shut up!" he snarled, " or by God-"_

_"You'll what? " she taunted. "Kill me? Kill our child. You've already have broken your marriage vow and Ten Commandments. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in purgatory for killing me," she questioned._

_" Sometimes I think that I'm already in purgatory, by being married to you," he said cruelly, and threw her roughly on the bed and walked out of room slamming the door behind him._

_Regina let out a screech of fury; tears ran down her face as she watched him go._

_(End of scene)_

_(Second spoiler)_

_Katherine's screams of agony tore through the air. The room was dark accept for the big fire that burning in the fireplace. Katherine drenched in sweat was surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting, including her daughter who was knelt next her to her holding her hand._

_"You can do it, now push," urged Mary, he shifted a little as Lady Elizabeth dabbed a wet cloth over her mother face who was drenched in sweat. With renewed strength Katherine started to push again. After almost an hour of this, the doctors that were tending her majesty looked worried, they would have to take more desperate measures._

_The king had told them bluntly to do whatever was necessary to save his son. When they asked about the queen the king was silent on this matter. Noting the exchange, Mary became extremely worried, she knew that the doctors were under orders from her father and he would have no problem telling them to do whatever was necessary to save his son. Just the thought of her mother not surviving this broke Mary in ways that she never imagined. _

_Mi Amour," her mother said in a tired and weak voice. Yes mama," she said quickly, looking down at her mother who gave her a weak smile. "Bring me my box." Mary quickly got up and got a small jewelry box from her mothers dressing table, she opened and took out a small broach necklace, she smiled this was the necklace that Charles had given her mother before she remarried her father as a symbol of their undying love to each other. Inside was a picture of Charles; she knew that if her father should discover this then all their lives would be jeopardy. _

_Meanwhile, Charles was in agony, Kat had been in labor for almost a day now, he had overheard Chapuys saying in a regretful voice that Henry was most likely going to have to make a choice, Katherine or the baby. Kneeling down before the alter he closed his eyes and began to pray. Hoping that his lover and his child survived this._

_Mary eyes were filled with fear as one of the physicians opened and a box and picked out a scalpel. _

_Henry meanwhile was in his chambers, he had been in there all day and night, and he had not even bothered to change. Just then the door opened and he looked up from his daze to see Chapuys, Cromwell, Richard Rich, and Bryan all step into the room._

_Henry nodded, and Eustace taking the hint stepped forward. "Her majesty has delivered of two healthy son's."_

_Henry was completely floored, not only did he finally have a son, but God has granted with two sons. Tears of happiness to his eyes, "I have two sons," he repeated._

_Katherine had given him sons for this she would be the most honored woman of all of Christendom and the most loved, by the people, and by him, she was truly his Queen of hearts._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I would be honored to be Godmother to your son," Katherine said genuinely, she smiles as Anne beamed in delight, her eyes sparkling. She then glanced over Henry who just sat with a shocked expression on his face. It was obvious that Anne had yet to inform Henry of her decision to make Katherine future godmother to their son.

Kat couldn't help but feel worried, she knew from experience that it was not a good idea to keep Henry out of the loop of things, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel amused, this was so like Anne, in her short time knowing the girl, she knew that if she wanted something, nothing was going to stop her including the king. Looking at Henry, who was trying to digest what he just learned, she couldn't blame him for being shocked, she was still in shock herself. Out of all people why would Anne chose her? She asked herself. Surely there were better candidates then herself, and she doubted that she was first choice when she came to the Boleyn family.

All of this seemed so surreal, if someone had asked her several months back that Anne would want her to be godmother to her and Henry's child, or that she would fall in love with Charles Brandon of all people she would have thought they had gone mad.

But looking at her life now, God has truly blessed her, he obviously had more in store for her then she realized. An unconscious shiver ran down her back at the thought about what would have happened had she not accepted Charles offer. She would be dead by now. Mary would be left without a mother.

Charles was quite literally her and Mary's savior. Thinking of him warmed her heart.

She had only dreamed of this kind of happiness, she never thought that she could be this happy, but she was wrong. She couldn't be more happy, the only thing that would make life perfect was to have her daughter back. All this talk on christenings was bringing back old memories of Mary's christening. She remember standing besides by Henry, who had been bursting with pride, who dubbed Mary that day "the pearl of his world"

Margaret, Henry's sister and official godmother to baby Mary, who held the infant securely in her arms, watching the priest as he poured water over her head. She missed her daughter terribly, she wished that Henry would relent and let Mary come back to court. The letters they have been sending each other in secrete (Thanks to Lady Bryant) was not enough, she needed to see her daughter, she was missing out on so much. From what Lady Bryant told her Mary was turning out to be a fine young woman. Katherine couldn't help but feel jealous, that Lady Bryant had been able to watch Mary grow into womanhood and she didn't. At the same time she extremely grateful to the other woman, without her she probably would not be able to see her daughter.

Meanwhile, tears gather in Anne's eyes who was extremely happy and honored that Kat agreed to be Godmother to her and Henry's sons. Just then she noted that Kat's had a far away look to it, with a hint of sadness to it.

She frowned, and became worried." What's wrong?" she said urgently, taking Kat's hand in hers. She glanced over at Henry who had yet to say anything but she could see the concern in his eyes. "I was just thinking about Mary's own christening," Kat replied mournfully." I miss her so much," she confessed, tears coming to her eyes. Anne quickly got up from her seat and was at Kat's side within seconds whispering soothing words to her.

Despite what everyone believed, she did not approve of Henry keeping Mary away from Kat. She didn't believe that children should be used as political pawns. Her father had done that with Mary and her. True she had hated Katherine, but she didn't want to see Katherine's daughter go through the same thing as she did. She of course had tried to persuade Henry to rethink his actions, but he refused to see reason, stating that he was protecting Mary.

Anne rolled her eye, how was keeping Mary from her mother protecting the girl? She didn't get Henry's logic on that one. And she was not about to figure it out.

Her coronation was a time for family, what better way to reunite mother/daughter. Surely Henry wouldn't mind if she made a trip out to Hatfield to survey her sons new home. She thought with a smirk.

Henry squirmed in his seat, watching the two women, he hated see Katherine in so much pain, but it wasn't his fault he rationalized. Mary, despite all that happen, she was still " the pearl of his world" He had to protect her at all cost. He would not allow Brandon to turn her against him like he did her mother. The safest place for Mary now at Hatfield Hall, he rationalized.

Just the door opened and a servant walked in and bowed to him. "Your majesty," he greeted and handed Henry a letter. A scowl appeared on Henry's face as he recognized the seal it belonged to the Pope.

What the hell did the old bastard want now? he fumed. He tempted just to burn it. He didn't feel like reading another letter where the Pope was threatening to ex-communicate him.

Tearing open the letter, he skimmed over the letter. He bellowed out a curse startling all the people in the room.

"Henry's what's wrong?" Anne asked alarmed.

Henry however ignored her, his face was flushed red with anger, he crumpled the letter in his hand, and dropped it. He then got up from his seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Brereton was tempted to the follow the King, but decided against it. He then watched the harlot move from Katherine side and pick the letter, un-crumpling it in her hands, and began to read. She then gasped loudly. She looked over at Kat who looked concerned.

"The Pope has annulled your marriage to Henry," she said with disbelief.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Charles gritted his teeth in anger as he looked into the face of his former friend Anthony Knivert. Whose lip was curled in disgust, looking at him as though he was vermin?

Knivert, meanwhile couldn't believe his eyes._ What the hell was Brandon doing here? I thought he was in the tower!? _He had played some tennis with Henry just yesterday he didn't mention anything about Brandon being released.

"Knivert," Charles greeted the other man coldly, he couldn't believe that he had been friends with this bastard at one. I guess the saying was true, bad situations always bring the worse in people, it certainly rang true in Knivert case. He then went to walk pass the man, but Knivert was not through with him, who blocked his way. Knivert ever the attention seeker then said loudly.

"Well looks whose back at court," immediately drawing attention to passing courtiers who stopped to watch the impending confrontation between two former friends.

"Suffolk's...or should I say traitor, I'm surprised that you even showed your face at court today," he sneered.

"Unlike you, Knivert, I'm no coward. I face things head on. I don't have to hide behind lackeys or the king."

Knivert face flushed with embarrassment, he then hissed, "you will pay for your disrespect to his majesty."

Charles just smirked, infuriating Knivert even more. "And whose going to make me pay, you?" he then snorted. "Don't make me laugh, now if you excuse me," but Knivert refused to budge, who wanted more then anything to knock that smirk off of Brandon's face.

"I see that your alone," Knivert said trying tactic "I thought for sure that harlot of yours would be at your side to welcome you back at court," Knivert smirked, his men chuckling behind him.

Something inside Charles snapped, no one called Kat a harlot, especially to his face. Knivert cried out in surprise as Charles fist connected with his face. A feeling of sadistic pleasure overcame Charles hearing a distinct crunch. Knivert had broken his nose. He watches the man with no remorse as he moaned in pain, blood spilling out of his nose. Knivert was getting off light as far as he was concerned.

Knivert's lackeys looked down at their leader in disbelief. Eyes filled with vengeance as they ran at Brandon. Charles however was prepared for the attack, and managed to fight them all off without getting a single bruise. He watched in satisfaction as they ran off with their tails in between their legs. The growing crowed behind him cheered. He then bowed with a smirk, causing more cheers to erupt. He however was not finished; he grabbed Knivert by the scruff of his neck, glaring at him menacingly.

"If I ever hear you call hear Katherine a harlot again," he snarled, causing Knivert to visibly shake with fear. "There is no place in this world where you're going to be able to hide." Disgusted, he then let go of Knivert, and watched the man get to his feet and run off like the coward he was.

Courtiers began to mill around Charles, who welcomed him back to court and congratulated him on his victory against Knivert.

Charles knew that his day back at court was going to be interesting to say the least, but he never expected that his first few moment he get into a fight with Anthony Knivert of all people.

Could his day get any better, apparently not because he just spotted Henry? He watched as courtiers began to bow as the King pass. He noted the dark expression on the King's face and wondered what happened anger the King so, he hoped that it had nothing to do with Kat.

He bowed as the King approached. Henry stopped spotting Brandon; he looked at his former friend with complete loathing. He was starting to question their former friendship, had Brandon been a true friend? or had he been planning to steal Kat away from him all along, Henry thought irrationally, he wouldn't put it past him, Brandon was certainly cunning enough to do something like this. And he had succeeded. Katherine and his marriage was over, he thought grievously, feeling like a piece of himself had been ripped away.

His grief soon turned to rage, _damn those sons of whores, _he thought viciously, thinking of the Pope and Brandon. They were going pay for interfering in his life. True he was the one who initially wanted a divorce, but still, he should be the one to decide weather or not he wanted to stay married to Katherine, not the bloody Pope, he was the King of England for Pity sake.

Just then he spotted Brandon, he stopped, trying to keep his temper in check, he wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around the traitors neck. He then walked up to Brandon, looking at him with pure loathing, "follow me," he hissed. He then walked away not bothering to see if Brandon had followed him. But he can hear the man behind him.

Charles has no idea where the King is taking him; he could very well be leading him to some torture Chamber. He however remained calmed, keeping his face void of expression, refusing to let Henry intimidate him. They ignored the stares and whispers from passing courtiers.

He was relieved when they approached Henry's study. Upon entering, Henry quickly dismissed his servants and the two men were left alone. The silence was deafening.

Charles watched as Henry poured himself a glass of wine. Henry didn't bother to offer Charles none. "I'm going to come right to the point, traitor, stay away from Katherine, or there is going to be some serious consequences for not obeying my command," Henry warned, looking at him menacingly.

"First of all I am not a traitor," Charles started, Henry snorted. "You don't call stealing another man's wife showing disloyalty to your friend and King." Asked Henry. It took everything in Charles not to roll his eyes. " How can I steal your wife when you yourself claim that she is not your wife, but your sister-in-law, or did you forget your argument stating that marriage to Katherine was not valid due to her being your brothers wife."

_Damn the bastard had them there,_ seethed Henry.

As far as me staying away from Katherine, its not going to happen," Charles said defiantly. He didn't care about the consequences; nothing was going to keep him from his love.

Henry sucked in his breath; his eyes bulged out, not believing what Brandon just said.

" YOU DARE SAY NO TO YOUR KING, WHO HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M THE KING OF ENGLAND!!!! Roared Henry, whose face was flushed red. " DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN DRAG YOU DOWN AS QUICKLY AS I RAISED YOU!"

Charles was no fool, he knew that standing up to Henry could have dire consequences, like him losing his title as Duke of Suffolk's, or Henry could banish him from court all together. But he was willing to risk it; life for him had no meaning without Kat by his side.

"Do your worse, take my title, it all mean nothing without Katherine. I love her, and she loves me." Henry laughed at his words. "Love? What do you know of love Suffolk's.... love is what me and Katherine share. Something that you will never come close to," he said cruelly. He knew there would come a time when Brandon would show his true colors, and he would be there to pick up the pieces of Katherine broken heart when he did.

"Your wrong Henry, what Katherine and you have is over, she loves me now. You had your shot, but you blew it the day that you decided replace her with Anne. Now you have live with your choice."

"Get out," Henry said coldly, not wanting to listen anymore, he knew deep down that Brandon was right.

Charles bowed stiffly, and walked out of the room. Henry waited for the door to close; he then threw the goblet in his hand against the wall. By the time he was finished his whole study was in shambles.

He fell to his knees weeping.

Charles shut the door behind, and leaned against the wall trying to compose himself that went relatively smooth he expected Henry to send him back to the tower.

"Charles," a familiar accented voice called out. He looked up to see Kat standing a few feet from him, he could not believe his eye for a moment, he just stood there and stared at her, he couldn't help but not how beautiful she looked. He then snap out of his trance and was at her side within second.

He immediately gathered her in his arms. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "I didn't, I came here to see Henry. I have good news," she said smiling up at him. "The Pope has annulled me and Henry's marriage."

Charles looked at her shocked for a moment. She laughed in happiness as he picked her up and twirled her around, not caring who saw them, their lips soon found each other and they kissed each other hungrily.

They didn't see the Emperor come out of the shadows looking shocked and murderous at the same time.

_It's time that I had a little chat with Brandon._

A/N Sorry for such the long wait, I was busy with school, but that won't be an issue no longer, because I just graduated. I hope you like the chap. I like to thank all my reviewers. Next chap, scenes with John/Mary, More reaction to Alice, Meg/George, and intro to the infamous Jane Parker who makes friends with the most unlikely person. LadyJ


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**(Emperor's POV)**

Eyes filled with fire, nostrils flaring, and hands tightly clenched at his side. Charles V watched a grinning Charles Brandon pick up his aunt and twirl her in his arms. Eyes Sparkling, Cheeks flushed, Katherine laughed out loud.

Eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed red, Katherine laughed. Sitting her down, he looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek, his own eye filled with tenderness and love. Charles scowled; he was not at all fooled by Brandon's act, he just hopes for aunt's sake that she wakes up soon to Brandon's deception.

His eyes bulged out as he watch Brandon lean forward and capture Katherine's lips to his, kissing her hungrily. Katherine moaned, clinging onto him tightly. Charles was outraged and furious, how dare he violate her in such a manner! Did the man have no shame, honor, or sense of decency? Of course he didn't! This was Charles Brandon after all; the only person he cared for was himself. Despite the heirs he put on, Brandon was nothing without his titles, and the only reason he got them in the first place was due to the fact that he was the Kings best friend.

It was not like he came from a respectable family and earned those titles by right. From what he knew from the family, there was not a decent one in the bunch. Brandon's father, served in King Henry VII court, and just like his son he had developed a friendship the with the king and used it for all it was worth, which made him very prosperous. He married into a family that was above his station. He fathered several children, but only one child came from his wife, the others were bastards that came from his endless streams of affairs. He of course never acknowledged any of these children accept for one (Christian Brandon). Along with being a womanizer he was also a drunker. Even though the water in England was bad and you had no choice but to drink wine. Gentlemen like himself had his limits and knew when to stop. Brandon apparently didn't know his limit; his drinking had gotten so out of hand even the King had to pull him aside. This of course caused embarrassment to Brandon's in-laws who immediately distanced themselves from Brandon and their own daughter. Fortunately, Richard III killed him at Bosworth.

Then there was Christian Brandon, Brandon's bastard older brother, another known womanizer; it must run in the family, he mused. He of course was a product of an affair. No one is really sure who his mother was, some say that she was just a common harlot, who abandoned her babe at the doorstep of the man she believed to be his father. Others say that she came from a very respectable family, and not wanting to disgrace the family name, hid her pregnancy, and once she bore the child, left the child at Brandon's doorstep.

Whatever the case, it was certain that William wanted nothing to do with the infant and going to get rid of it, but was stopped by his wife who had taken an instant liking to the child and pleaded with her husband to keep the infant, never mind the fact that this was proof of her husbands constant adultery.

Wanting to appease his wife, William agreed and even gave his wife the honor of naming the infant, who she called Christian William Brandon. He was sure that when Mrs. Brandon looked into tiny face of her newest stepson she never imagined that he grow up to be a pirate. Charles scowled, If there was one thing he hated most in the world and that was a thief, men of no honor, and who were lower then dirt in his opinion.

His thoughts turned back to his aunt. He didn't blame her for any of this; it was obvious that she was in very vulnerable state and not thinking to clearly. Otherwise she would have seen through Brandon's facade and have nothing to do with him. Brandon of course was using her vulnerability for all that it was worth. The man was nothing more then a vulture, which smelled blood, and was ready to swoop in for the kill. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around the man's throat. Taking a deep breath, he reigned in his temper; he couldn't lose control now too much was at stake. His alliance with Francis was going better then expected. Not only was Francis eager to marry Katherine, but also he wanted another child, and was confident that he would have Katherine pregnant within a year of their marriage. Unlike Henry Francis was not obsessed with having a son, of course there was benefits to having a son, but having a daughter was even better in his opinion. Daughters were made for alliances. Any daughter of his and Katherine's was bound to be a beauty, and he was confident that he would have plenty of offers for her hand in marriage. Securing a good marriage would only make his Kingdom more powerful and richer. The more Francis thought of the potential benefits of having Katherine as a wife the more eager he became. He even offered up his son as a potential husband to Mary much to Charles surprise.

Despite all of this Charles still didn't trust the man. He and Francis would always be enemies. He knew that if a better offer came along, Francis would not hesitate to stab him in the back. With that being said, Charles had been courting other potential suitors behind Francis back. Much to his own surprise, he received a letter from John III, Duke of Cleaves, expressing his interest in the former Queen of England. His first thought was to tell the man to go to hell; he didn't want the heretic anywhere near his aunt. But as he got to think about it, he couldn't help but see the benefits to such a marriage, which were endless.

Coming from his thoughts, he watched Brandon lead Katherine toward the door that lead out to the gardens. He then took a step forward to follow them. But out of the corner of his eyes spotted William Brereton walking towards him. He looked back at his aunt and Brandon who disappeared from sight as walked out into the garden. Charles cursed under his breath at Brereton's timing. Just then Brereton did something that would both shock and surprise him.

"You're majesty," he said in reverence, dropping to his knees before the Emperor. Brereton after witnessing the nauseating display of friendship between the Queen Katherine and that harlot Anne Boleyn he had no choice but come to the Emperor.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Charles, gritting his teeth, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them, but much to his relief the hall was deserted.

Brereton opened and closed his mouth, before could he utter a single word the Emperor dragged him to his feet. "How did you know it was me?" Charles demanded grabbing the man by his collar, looking at him square in the eye. "Did Chapuys tell?" he was outraged at the thought that his loyal servant would go against his orders and reveal to Brereton who he really was.

With a slight look of fear in his eye, Brereton shook his head frantically." No, I overheard a conversation between you and King Francis." Charles cursed under his breath at their carelessness, just then another thought came to him.

"Did anyone else happen to over hear our conversation?" he asked, not sure if wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Not that I know of," admitted Brereton, not sounding too sure, who had been caught up in his own scheming to even notice if anyone was there.

Charles then let go of Brereton's collar and watched the man take a couple of steps back. It was bad enough that Brereton knew, but the thought of anyone else knowing frightened him. All his plans would be ruined in one fell swoop. He took comfort in knowing that no one had step forward. If they had, he was pretty sure that Henry would be raising all kind of cane.

Looking at Brereton, he couldn't help but think that the man did have his uses, from what Chapuys was telling him; he was very loyal supporter of Katherine and of Rome. He wanted to see all the heretics that Henry let fester at his court burn in hell.

"Let's take a walk," he said in less hostile tone, and motioned for the man to follow him. With ill concealed excitement in his eye, Brereton quickly step forward and began to follow him.

"Chapuys tell me that you are a very good man, very loyal." Brereton was pleased by Chapuys praise. "Chapuys is an honorable man, and has been a very good friend to me," he responded.

"Tell me this, if your so loyal, why do you betray him by not informing him of my presence at court?" Brereton was obviously taken off guard by the question, but he answered in a firm voice. "I was loyal servant to Henry, but due to the change in this kingdom, due the Boleyn's and other heretics, has caused me to rethink my loyalties. England needs to a ruler that is strong, and not weak to the seduction of mere harlot. Henry has destroyed his entire kingdom on the whims of one girl, he has turned his back to the Pope and the one true faith, and not only that he refuses to listen to those who have his best interest at heart, instead he listens to evil council like Cromwell, Crammer, and Boleyn. I can't do this any more; I can't stand by and watch as the Boleyn's take over entire Kingdom. And if the harlot manages to birth the king a son! I don't want to even think about what will happen to England and those who are devoted to the true faith." Brereton did the sign of the cross at just the thought.

Charles put a comforting hand on Brereton's shoulder. "If I have way my friend, that will never happen, the Boleyn's and any other heretic will be burned at the stake." Brereton smiled evilly at this. "Brereton, I want you to go and gather as many followers as you can. Francis and I are going to need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat Henry and take his thrown. Plus I want you to keep a close eye on Henry and report back to me if you hear anything important."

"Yes, my master," replied Brereton.

A/N I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait on an update. I lost my incentive to write. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post what I've written so far. As always thanks to all my reviewers. LadyJ


End file.
